Be Careful What You Wish For
by ChaPow
Summary: Reid and Morgan get into an argument and Morgan wishes he had never met Reid. What will the team do when Reid disappears at the hands of an unsub?
1. Chapter 1

**Be Careful What You Wish For**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Criminal Minds characters but in the famous words of miss Penelope Garcia, Morgan is a 'statuesque God of Sculpted Chocolate Thunder'. XD**

Footsteps echoed around the dark corridor of the abandoned hospital, the only source of light a single light bulb swinging gently back and forth in a gentle winter breeze. There was the consistent noise of a faucet, _drip drip drip_, as its contents joined a small puddle on the floor, creating small ripples as they connected. Then, from around the corner, came several silhouettes, all rushing single file down the corridor. Held out in front of them was assault rifles and they all awkwardly ran in a half crouched position, occasionally turning sharply to point the rifle around any corners before continuing forward. Upon reaching the end of the hallway there was a door that blocked the group's way. The group paused and watched as two silhouettes from behind walked to the front of the group, their guns held loosely in their hands. The two silhouettes, two men, looked at each other before glancing at the door. The younger man was tall and lanky, and wore a sweater vest with a purple tie, brown trousers and brown loathers on his feet. The older man, more or less the same height but more muscular than his partner, wore black, tight fitting jeans, trainers and a black t-shirt. Both men wore bullet-proof vests on top of their clothing. The taller man held up a closed fist to the group behind and made eye contact with the other man, who nodded. The younger man moved till he was plastered to the wall, held his breathe and slowly curled slender fingers around the door handle before roughly twisting and swinging the door open.

"FBI. PUT YOUR HANDS IN THE AIR AND DON'T MOVE" Morgan cried as he rushed into the room closely followed by SWAT. A white man in his late thirties, wearing a bloody white t-shirt and jeans, looked up startled from the body he was straddling with a standard kitchen knife planted in its abdomen. With a roar of anger, Morgan tackled the unsub, whose name was Martin Collins, off the body and proceeded to punch his repeatedly around the face. "YOU SICK SON OF A BITCH, HOW DARE YOU. I'M GONNA KILL YOU, I'M GONNA RIP YOU TO PIECES…."

"MORGAN, STOP IT. GET OFF OF HIM" Reid shouted as he grabbed a hold of his forearm as he pulled back to give the man another beating. Reid struggled to pull Morgan of the now unconscious man and was soon accompanied by another SWAT member who helped heave Morgan to his feet, still cursing and fighting, as a third SWAT member rolled the man onto his back and cuffed him. Morgan wrenched his arm free and glared at the two who held their hands up in defence. Reid swallowed nervously as Morgan pushed past him with his shoulder and out of the room. Despite that they were friends, Reid couldn't help but be intimidated by this angry Morgan and he turned to look at the reason of his frustration and anger instead of making eye contact. The body that Martin Collins had killed was a young teenage boy who had been kidnapped earlier that month and molested by Collins, just like the other 5 victims that had been discovered recently. Reid closed his eyes in sadness at the painful memories Morgan must be reliving.

He holstered his Glock and pulled out his phone and made a quick call to the San Francisco Police Station.

"We have apprehended Collin's."

"_Okay Reid, You and Morgan head back to station. The state police can handle the case from here_" ordered the stoic voice of their team supervisor SSA Aaron Hotchner. Reid made an affirmative noise before he closed his phone and turned to make his way back out of the room. The case had finally ended; they had caught the unsub but it still felt like they had lost.

**This is just a little taster of the story. In the next chapter will be the fight.**

**Please review and let me know what you think and if I should continue this story.**

**ChaPow out! **


	2. Chapter 2

**So, I have been watching several episodes of Criminal Minds in my spare time, and I can't help but feel that Rossi is always making snide comments towards Reid and that he doesn't seem to like him that much. Is it just me? Maybe I will do a fic about it. But enough rambling for now; I present to you CHAPTER 2**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Criminal Minds characters. 'Cries'**

Morgan marched to the car with a brisk pace, got in the driver's seat and shut the door with a deafening slam which made the windows rattle dangerously. Reid followed at a slower pace and a bit of a distance, clearly weary of this Morgan. He had never seen Morgan this angry and if he was honest with himself, he was very apprehensive.

He hesitantly unlocked the door and climbed in, shutting the door with barely a noise. The door had barely closed before Morgan put his foot on the accelerator and burnt rubber away from the front of the abandoned hospital. Reid's heart jumped in his throat and he gripped the dashboard, pressing himself back into his seat with his hazel-eyes widened in shock. He glanced nervously from Morgan to the road and back to Morgan again.

"M-M-Morgan, slow down. I understand your upset but I don't want to end up in the…"

"Shut up Reid" Morgan said his voice dangerously soft.

"I think we need to talk about this. I mean you have gone way above the speed limit…"

"Reid I am not going to ask you again!" Glancing at Morgan Reid could see his teeth were clenched, tendons in his neck were pushing out and his hands on the steering wheel had turned white from the pressure he was exerting. Reid gulped nervously but ploughed on bravely.

"Morgan I understand what you're going through, but…"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP". Morgan sharply jerked the steering while, causing the tires to squeal and the car to spin 360° before coming to a rapid stop in the middle of the road. He turned and glared at Reid, his nostrils flared and breathing heavily through his noise. Now Reid was scared.

"YOU DON'T KNOW A DAMN THING REID. FOR ONCE IN YOUR LIFE, SHUT YOUR DAMN MOUTH. GOD, DO YOU HAVE TO BE A DAMN KNOW-IT-ALL ALL THE TIME. DID YOU EVER THINK THAT ALL THOSE 'FUN' FACTS YOU TELL US ALL THE TIME ANNOYS THE HELL OUT OF US? YOU MAY BE A GENIUS BUT YOU DO NOT KNOW A NYTHING ABOUT BEING NORMAL. I SWEAR TO GOD SOMETIMES I WISH I HAD NEVER MET YOU". Morgan paused in his speech and took in the cowering figure in front of him.

While Morgan was screaming, with every insult, Reid cowered and withdrew into himself, trying to make himself seem as small as possible until he became a shaking ball in the passengers seat. His arms were half raised as if to protect his head from the metaphorical blows he was receiving from Morgan's words. Forget being scared, Reid was terrified.

"I'm s-s-sorry. I-I-I'll be quiet". Morgan stared at the man he had always considered to be his little brother and felt a little twinge of guilt. But the twinge was quickly overwhelmed by the hate boiling in his blood; his heart was roaring in his ears and he could feel the adrenaline shooting through his veins. So he let out a slight growl and got the car back on the road. It was silent for the rest of the journey, though Reid spent the whole journey trying to hold back desperate tears that threatened to escape.

(Back at the station)

The moment the car was put in park, Reid exited the car so quickly he almost tripped over the straps of his satchel. He ran right past the team who stared in shock as their youngest went by with tears he had finally released pouring from his eyes. The team turned and looked questionably at Morgan who simply tried to march past them.

"Whoa Morgan, hang on a second. What's wrong with Spence?" JJ asked while stepping in front of Morgan with a hand to his chest, forcibly stopping all movement.

"How should I know what is wrong with that whiny baby. He just pissed me off so bad and I just let him have it. I told him what we were all thinking; that he was an insufferable know-it-all who doesn't know how to shut his god-damn…"

SLAP.

Morgan's sentence died on his lips when a harsh slap that left his check stinging was delivered from the woman in front of him. JJ stood with her hand still in their air from the justified beating, in her eyes at least, that she had just given him, her blonde hair slightly dishevelled from the force she put behind it. Her normally warm blue eyes, were cold, fierce and unforgiving and her teeth were bared aggressively at the significantly taller alpha male in front of her. She stepped forward to give Morgan another when her arms were seized by Prentiss and Rossi and she struggled against them while screeching, "HOW COULD YOU, YOU SON OF A BITCH! SPENCE LOOKS UP TO YOU AND LOVES YOU LIKE AN OLDER BROTHER AND THEN YOU GO AND RIP HIS HEART TO PIECES LIKE THAT. WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE YOU STUPID…"

"JJ that is enough" Hotch's voice boomed over them as he stepped between the two. By now, the whole station had turned to look at the famous BAU unit of the FBI, mouths wide open, and who looked like they were minutes away from the street brawl. Hotch looked indifferent, but anyone who knew him could see from the cold harsh lines and the hard glint in his eye that he was absolutely furious. Prentiss and Rossi held shocked expressions on their faces while holding onto a now limp JJ who had given up on mauling Morgan and had just settled for glaring daggers at him while breathing heavily. Garcia stood in the background with a hand over her mouth and tears smearing heavy mascara down her cheeks. She could not seem to grasp that her chocolate Adonis had said such hurtful things to her junior G-man.

Morgan stood there, reeling from the slap to his face when the sudden realisation of what was going on hit him harder than any slap JJ could give him. After the anger had finally faded away, in his mind's eye, he saw large, watery doe eyes staring at him, hurt and betrayal shining like a beacon while he ripped into him like one of their unsub's to one of his victims. The guilt overwhelmed him and he took a staggering step back.

"Oh God, what have I done" he whispered.

**I felt guilty about giving you a short first chapter so I hope I have made up for it with this chapter.**

**I will update as soon as I can.**

**Chapow Out!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Tah to everyone who has reviewed my work and I am very honored you are reading my fics. So I have decided to treat you and give you an extra long chaptor. I hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: 'sniffle' Criminal Minds is not mine :-( **

Reid stood on the train, surrounded by people going about their everyday lives as if they didn't have a care in the world. He could hear a women chatting on the phone about a conference meeting she had with her company, a teenager playing games on his hand-held console and a couple whispering sweet nothings into each other's ears.

He stayed completely silent, staring at some gum on the train floor. Some people might think he looked suspicious, clutching his satchel close to him while at the same time avoiding all eye contact. However, the reason the floor had become so interesting all of a sudden was that he didn't want anyone to see how his eyes glisten with unshed tears as he replayed over and over in his head the events of earlier.

"_YOU DON'T KNOW A DAMN THING REID. FOR ONCE IN YOUR LIFE, SHUT YOUR DAMN MOUTH. GOD, DO YOU HAVE TO BE A DAMN KNOW-IT-ALL ALL THE TIME. DID YOU EVER THINK THAT ALL THOSE 'FUN' FACTS YOU TELL US ALL THE TIME ANNOYS THE HELL OUT OF US? YOU MAY BE A GENIUS BUT YOU DO NOT KNOW A NYTHING ABOUT BEING NORMAL. I SWEAR TO GOD SOMETIMES I WISH I HAD NEVER MET YOU"._

Reid blinked as he heard the electronic voice announce their arrival at the station and made to step off the moment the doors open. He stumbled over his feet and bumped into a man, at least he think he was a man; he was wearing a dark navy jumper and the hood covered the majority of his face, casting it into shadows. He muttered an apology under his breath; normally he would have been more polite except he was too stressed over the day's events. He moved swiftly up the stairs and started making the 10 minute journey to his apartment. The whole time he was thinking about Morgan's face, the way it seemed to tighten in anger and the rage that caused the fire in his normally laughing eyes. For a minute in that car, Reid thought Morgan might have hit him with the way he was clenching and unclenching his fist.

'Maybe Morgan's right' Reid thought, 'maybe I do talk too much'. Reid absentmindedly started to make his way up the stairs to his apartment.

'I know that Rossi often tells me he isn't interested in some of the facts I spout out, and Hotch does get annoyed when I do it in a middle of a case'. Reid missed the friendly wave he received from his elderly neighbours, who were just leaving their apartment, and the worried look they gave each other when he didn't wave back.

'Maybe I should quit the BAU, that way the team will be able to perform better without me annoying them and distracting them with unnecessary facts. He paused when he got to his door and he felt his phone vibrate. Opening it he saw it was Hotch. He terminated the call and put his phone in his pocket. Then he slumped against his door and his shoulders started to shake. Holding in all those feelings of hurt and betrayal at all those words he heard from Morgan, from his 'older brother' came pouring out in a downpour down his cheeks. He slumped against the door and took deep shuddering breaths to calm himself.

With shaking hands he reached into the front pocket of his satchel and withdrew his keys. He couldn't seem to fit them into the lock his hands were shaking so much; he grew more aggravated the longer it took to put the keys in. Finally the key slid in and he turned it and swung his front door open. Walking in, he leaned against the wall, piano-hands searching for the light switch. He flicked it on and pauses to take in the sight. His apartment was clean and tidy, so clean it could be considered anal. His books were all placed on a large bookcase; giant volumes of encyclopaedias, novels in different languages and textbooks on nearly every subject you could think of. His laptop lay open on the table, and if you turned it on you would be assaulted with scientific journals and publications of all kinds. Reid bypassed the grief he was feeling and went to rage.

He ran to his bookshelf and swept all his books off the bookshelf, he overturned the couch and kicked his dining room chairs over. He destroyed his entire apartment before sinking to the floor and burying his face in his hands. He stayed like that, silently weeping; sometimes he hated being a genius. His eidetic memory was the cause of all his problems; it caused him to be tormented in high school, caused him to accuse his father of murder, he could remember all the details of his kidnapping at the hands of Tobias Hankel, and now he has alienated one of the only friends he actually has.

He stayed in the foetal position for a couple more minutes before he developed a headache the size of Texas. Slowly he got to his feet and made his way over to the kitchen for a glass of water. He never noticed he left his front door slightly ajar.

* * *

He watched as the two agents sped along the road at almost illegal speeds and took a sip of his coffee while keeping a safe distance in his own car. He had been following the two for a while now, and he noticed with intense glee that neither agent had spotted him. He snorted; what did he expect, he was a master at blending in after all. However, he was kind of insulted that no one was looking for him, hunting him down like he was some kind of monster like that child molester. He felt the rage growing in his veins and then heard a crunching noise before scalding liquid ran down his hand. He glanced at his hand and saw he had crushed his coffee cup in his anger. He dropped the paper cup in disgust and wiped his hand on his trousers. He looked up and quickly took a turn when he noticed the agent spin the car around the corner, almost taking a pedestrian with him. He felt himself calming down and started grinning smugly again.

'Never Mind' he thought, 'those FBI agents will soon realise their mistake when they find my works of art'. He sniffed in a huge breath of air through his nose and exhaled through his mouth. He could still remember them, all of their wide eyes staring at him as he cut into their bodies, begging, pleading for their worthless lives. Why were they pleading? Didn't they realise they were becoming a part of his research, of his art; they should feel honoured. He could feel himself getting excited at the prospect of another victim but when he saw the aggressiveness of the dark-skinned agent, he was attracted like a moth to the flame. Any where violence appears, he was there, any brawls, he would be standing in the crowd, drinking in the anarchy. He loved the exhilarating feeling, seeing the fear and blood lust in people's eyes. It excited him!

He heard a screeching sound and looked up to see the SUV spin in the middle of the road before stopping. He watched the dark agent turn to the scrawny kid and shout at him. The look of rage in the agent's eyes had him breathing heavily. He felt dizzy with excitement at the violence displayed before him. Quickly he wound his window down, his hands slipping from the switch because they were shaking from the adrenaline, in time to hear the alpha male scream, "I SWE_AR TO GOD SOMETIMES I WISH I HAD NEVER MET YOU"._

That did it! His eyes dilated from his all-time high, he licked his lips in anticipation. He had just found his next victim!

He followed his victim on to the train and watched him from behind him. He was a lanky young man, with long brown hair brushed behind his ear. He didn't look like he would be any good at physical combat or taking down a hardened criminal. He looked like a weak breeze would sweep him off his feet at any moment. He snorted again, and pulled his hood more firmly over his face; whoever decided to let him into the FBI must need his head checked out. He moved into a position slightly in front of the man and noticed with amusement he seemed close to tears. How pathetic!

Then the train stopped and the 'FBI Agent' accidently bumped into him. He heard him mutter an apology. It was no accident; fate was telling him that this man was to be his new model for his art. He waited a few minutes and walked after the guy. He followed the man all the way to his apartment without the agent even realising he was following him. Seriously, how did this kid become an agent?

He watched him go into his apartment from around the corner and decided to wait a couple of minutes when he heard a loud crashing sound. He hurried forward and pressed his ear to the door, almost falling over when the door creaked open slightly. A sickly smirk crossed his lips, this would be easier than his thoughts. Cautiously he pushed the door open, just enough for him to slide his sturdy frame in. He glanced around the apartment and saw it was smashed to pieces. There was that feeling again; he repressed it and continued moving silently into the apartment. He heard a chinking a looked towards the kitchen, his heart beating fast. There the agent stood, back to him and drinking a glass of water. He walked closer till he was standing merely several metres away.

* * *

Reid finished the glass in one gulp and took deep breaths to get the oxygen back to his head again. Reaching over to the tap he was going to fill it up again when he saw a reflection. Suddenly he felt a presence and glancing closer to the reflection his eyes widened and his heart stopped.

There was someone behind him!

**OMG I am evil! Sorry, please don't kill me for that cliffhanger but I had to do it.**

**Please Review. The more reviews the faster the chapters will get put up (Blackmail 'evil chuckle')**

**ChaPow Out!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey sorry for the long wait. I have been very busy with school and I have been trying as hard as I can to finish the next chapter. I hope you like it.**

**Note: This is just a shout out to CFD who requested a baby fic for Reid and Hotch, did you mean Reid as a baby and Hotch as his father? Also if you could tell me the name of this fic or of what you wanted to happen it would be most appreciated! x**

**Disclaimer: It's kinda good I don't own Criminal Minds cause I seem to be horrible to poor Reid**

Time was frozen. There was silence in the room which only broken by the occasional tick of the clock on the wall.

Reid didn't know how long he stood there, staring at the reflection in the tap but every time he tried to move he found he was paralysed. His breaths came in quick, sharp intervals; he couldn't seem to get enough oxygen in into his lungs and his head was spinning.

He tried to force the lump stuck in his throat down and his eyes now had switched to searching frantically for an exit or a weapon. His eyes suddenly zeroed in on a frying pan. Slowly he started inching his hand along the counter towards it.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you" a gruff voice broke through the silence.

Reid's breath hitched.

"Who are you" he asked, feeling a slight feeling of pride through all the fear infecting his heart when he heard himself speak with only a tiny quiver in his voice.

"There is plenty of time in the world for introductions…Spencer." Reid made a strangled noise that got stuck in his throat.

"How did you know my name?" The man chuckled; it was dark and excited.

"Well you should ask dear Agent Morgan that question…." Reid snapped and flung out his hand and swung round. The pan hit the man on the side of his head; he let out a combined cry of pain and anger. He watched with one eye closed due to blood dripping down the other as the lanky agent shoved his way past him and headed towards the couch.

Reid dove over to the couch but was stopped just short of a hand grabbing locks of his hair and yanking him backwards. Reid was shoved into the wall and punched twice in the face and once in the stomach in quick succession. He heaved for breath but his reflexes quickly kicked in.

His mind raced through all the defensive fighting positions Morgan had taught him…

Avoiding a punch which broke the plaster of the wall right next to his head, Reid could not help but think that Morgan's wish might come true.

Almost in slow motion, Reid reacted. He grabbed the man's shoulders with both hands to support him and lifted his knee to his stomach. As the man chocked on air he boxed the man's ears and then delivered a round house kick to his face.

He heard a crack upon contact as the man's nose let loose a flow of blood from the now broken organ. Thinking the man was incapacitated; he rushed past him and went for his gun and his phone.

He grabbed it as an unexpected hand grabbed his leg and he tumbled to the ground with a yelp, hitting his chin and accidently biting his tongue. Roughly turned over, Reid fought with what little strength he had as the man now straddling him was wrestling to get the gun out of his hand. Curses flew past the man's lips as Reid refused to give up and he slammed his fist across the kids head, knocking it sideways. Reid gasped but stayed strong.

Suddenly, the unexpected twisting of his hand forced him to let go and his eyes widened in fear at the look in his attackers eyes. The man was bleeding heavily from a broken nose and the wound on his head where he had hit him with a frying pan, his eyes were sparking with anger and… a little excitement.

Reid realised he was at the mercy of a homicidal maniac and he was without a weapon to defend himself. Kicking out he began struggling again, scratching the man over his cheek.

The man roared and his hands closed over Reid's windpipe. Reid coughed and spluttered as his airways were blocked. He tried to scream but a broken noise barely louder than a squeak from a mouse escaped his lips.

He became desperate; he kicked, he scratched, he even tried strangling the other mans beefy neck and pulling his hair. Nothing was working and slowly the dark was creeping in from the corners of his eyes, smothering him.

As his world grew dark and the last thing he saw were the man's unusually bright eyes he could only think that Morgan had got his wish in the end.

* * *

The boy went limp underneath him and he removed his hands from the boy's throat. Breathing heavily he slowly lowered his head to the boy's chest. He froze for a moment when he felt nothing, but then he heard the faint beating of the agent's heart and he was starting to hear the quiet rasping of the kid breathing. He sighed in relief.

He couldn't imagine what he would have done if he had lost his new model and would have to hunt again. Slowly he got off the young man and slowly turned him onto his back. Pulling a length of cord from his jean pocket he tightened it round Reid's hands, locking them tightly together behind his back.

Sitting the bound agent against the wall he began considering how to escape without being noticed. His crept to the front door and opened it a tad, just enough to peer through. '_Nope, no good'_ he mused as he noticed the camera at the end of the corridor.

Slowly he shut the door and went back to the living room. Suddenly he spotted a window; drawing it up, he looked out to see that it led to the fire escape. Glancing around and seeing no cameras, he withdrew his head and went over to the skinny agent.

Hauling him over his shoulder he went to climb out the window. Something shiny caught his eye and he turned to see the agents gun and credentials lying on the floor. Licking his lips, he grinned and walked over and picked them both up, shoving the badge into his pocket while putting the gun in the waistband of his Jeans.

He quickly climbed out the window and hurried down the fire escape. He placed Reid behind a dumpster and walked quickly to his van with his hands in his pockets, trying to avoid any detection. He hurriedly got in his van and drove it next to the alley way.

He picked Reid up and dumped him in the back. Pausing when Reid let out a low moan, he reached over to grab a role of duct tape, ripping off a generous length which he secured over the agent's mouth.

'_Don't' want you waking my up and causing me unnecessary problems'._ He got into his van and eased into traffic, weaving in and out between other people who had no idea that the man they just flipped off had an unconscious and bound FBI agent in the back of his van.

* * *

(The next morning)

Morgan was leaning on the edge of his desk, anxiously watching the entrance of the bullpen. He had been awake all night, haunted by the sad eyes of his best friend and proclaimed 'little brother'. However, he wasn't sure if he was prepared to apologize to his friend.

Of course he regretted everything he said and he would feel the guilt for the rest of his life and, hopefully, their continued friendship but Morgan was a prideful man. There weren't many things he would apologize for and he rarely liked to admit he was wrong. Although he knew it was necessary and he knew he was actually in the wrong this time, he wasn't sure how to express it.

Suddenly, the smell of bad coffee filled his senses as a mug was dangled in front of his eyes. Glancing to the left to see his baby girl, he slowly reached out and took the mug, muttering a 'thanks baby girl'. He could feel Garcia watching him as he sipped the hot beverage and even though she wasn't a profiler he knew she always could read his like a book.

An uncomfortable silence reigned over the two, making other agents stop and stare at them. The agents were unused to seeing the two so quiet in each others presence; when they were together they filled the bullpen with the sound of banter and sexual innuendos.

"Why did you do it?" Garcia finally asked. Morgan sighed and looked at his reflection in his coffee.

"I don't know. I guess all that anger from that case clouded my judgement so badly that I couldn't see Reid sitting there instead of the unsub".

"… He was crying". Morgan gave a noticeable wince and sighed again.

"I know Baby Girl. And I regret what I said so much. I just hope pretty boy forgives me when I apologise."

"He will, you're his best friend. Reid never holds a grudge and he definitely wont against you" Garcia exclaimed confidently. Morgan allowed himself a small smile and resumed his surveillance of the entrance. Absently, he noticed Reid should have been here by now.

"Excuse me, Agent Morgan?"

Morgan looked up to see a skinny teenager with acne covering his face like a dot to dot puzzle.

"Yes I'm agent Morgan."

"You have a parcel. If you would just like to sign here!"

Signing the clipboard held out to him, he took the parcel handed to him and watched as the delivery boy walked away.

"What is it. Are you expecting any deliveries?" inquired Garcia.

"No I'm not, I have no idea what it is." Opening the package with curious eyes watching over his shoulder, what he saw next would haunt Morgan till the day he died. Garcia gasped and started screaming loudly upon seeing what was in the package, running as fast as she could to bang her fist on their chief's door. Everything seemed to move in slow motion as the team sprinted towards him but he was oblivious to everything. All he could focus on was the message and the object in his hands.

_Dear Agent Morgan,_

_You wished that you have never met your partner Dr Spencer Reid. Well I have given you the next best thing. You will never have to see him again._

_You should always be careful what you wish for._

_Yours Sincerely,_

_Your greatest fan_

In his right hand, Morgan held the bloody credentials of one Dr Spencer Reid.

**I hope you liked this chapter. I'm sorry if I offended anyone with the acne description but I should tell you I also had acne and dot to dot face was what my sister used to call me.**

**...Now she only calls me fat, ugly and all that jazz.**

**Anyway, enough with the sob fest... Please review.**

**ChaPow Out!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey Kiddies, I am soooo sorry that I took this long to update, but my teachers have literally swamped me with work the past couple of weeks. I think that they want me to fail my A levels... and life. Anyway because I know it is sooooo annoying to have to wait for an author to update their stories and keep checking them, I have decided that the deadline for each update will be Friday of every week. So every Friday I will add a chapter, Saturday morning at the latest. If I am late updating then I will update two chapters at once! That sound fair.**

**Now that I have stopped grovelling I have important news. There is a new criminal minds fan among us. I have converted my friend and she is just as obsessed with criminal minds as i am and its all we talk about... is that sad?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own criminal minds, but I plan to keep all the characters and lock them in my basement (Evil laugh)**

Sadness. Grief. Regret. Morgan had experienced each and every one of these emotions before… just not all at once. He had never felt so worthless, so tired and so powerless in his whole life.

He had been sitting in the conference room all day, not really noticing as his team rushed about trying to gain a sense of order in order to start searching for his 'little brother'.

He supposed he should get up and help them; that was his job after all. However, he could not find the energy to move his limbs or even to tear his empty gaze from the package lying innocently on the table in a clear evidence bag.

_Dear Agent Morgan,_

_You wished that you have never met your partner Dr Spencer Reid. Well I have given you the next best thing. You will never have to see him again._

_You should always be careful what you wish for._

_Yours Sincerely,_

_Your greatest fan_

'_Why is it always you Reid'_ he mused sadly to himself. If he honestly asked himself the question, which of the team is the least capable of being an FBI agent? He would have to say Reid.

Reid was too vulnerable; there was childishness about him, an innocence that seemed to draw all the crazies, the wackos and the psychopaths to him. After every case Reid would ask him why these people would do what they do.

Sure Reid was brilliant, a genius; they probably would have never solved as many cases as they had without the kid. But Morgan worried that every time they saw the evil mankind inflicts on one another, another piece of Reid's soul would die. He would eventually lose all that goodness in him; he would forget to see all the good things in life and instead become paranoid, pessimistic and untrusting.

'_Like so many of us have by doing this job' _Morgan concluded silently as he closed his eyes in exhaustion.

'Morgan'. Opening his eyes slowly, he turned his face to see Hotch standing in front of him, his brow more furrowed than usual. Behind him, Rossi and Emily were analysing the note he failed to see them pick up while he was wallowing in self-pity. He watched as JJ entered the room and brushed past him with no acknowledgment whatsoever and join the two.

He couldn't blame her really; Reid was like a little brother to her, they were so close and it was obviously draining her that he was missing. Looking more closely, Morgan could see the stress lines in her face had become more pronounced, her eyes were red and puffy and her lip was bleeding slightly from where she had bitten it to stop herself from screaming out in pain, anguish and frustration.

'_I know the feeling'_ he thought bitterly to himself.

'Morgan, we need you to focus and your head in the game right now. We understand this is hard for you but Reid needs us more right now…. He needs you'.

Morgan's head lifted sharply at the last part of the sentence, and Hotch's eyes widened slightly at the righteous fury that suddenly burned through Morgan eyes.

Inwardly, he smirked. It appeared he had finally given Morgan the motivation he needed.

'Okay, what do you need me to do' Morgan spoke with determination; barely repressed fury could still be heard in his voice.

'We need to go over to Reid's apartment. I doubt he was snatched off the street otherwise the police would probably have received a call. His apartment is probably where the assailant took him from. We profile the room and then decide where we go from there'.

'Alright, sounds good'. Morgan turned and started to make his way out of the room when Hotch grabbed his arm to stop him.

'Morgan I know you are under a lot of pressure to help Reid and unfortunately that makes this case personal for you…'

'This case is personal to all of us. This is Reid we are talking about man' Morgan cried, wrenching his arm away furiously.

'I'm not disputing that, of course this case is personal for all of us but due to recent events this case probably means more to you than the rest of us' Hotch spoke calmly. Morgan looked down at the floor guiltily, his hands clenching while he tried to get control over his wild emotions.

'All I'm saying is that Strauss will find any excuse to kick us off this case and give it to another team so I need you to focus and keep your emotions separate so as to do your job'. With that said Hotch walked past Morgan and out into the hallway with Rossi and Prentiss trailing behind him.

Lifting his head, his eyes met with stormy blue ones. JJ stared back at him with a blank mask on her face, giving nothing away as to her emotions.

Morgan felt himself choke slightly as he opened his mouth to apologise to JJ.

'JJ I'm sor…'

'Don't apologize to me. Just do your job and get Reid back' JJ said cutting him off. Walking roughly past him, she paused at the door to add, 'when you get him back, then you can try apologizing again'. With that she continued at the door.

Morgan blinked, startled. He realised that JJ said when you get him back, not if. A tiny smile graced his face… as much as a smile could considering the situation.

'_It looks like she still has some faith in me after all'._ Morgan turned and jogged out of the conference room to catch up with the rest of his team.

* * *

The door to Reid's apartment swung slowly open as the team stepped over the threshold. Eyes glanced over the trashed room, analysing every aspect that lay before them. Despite their intense focus and motivation, they couldn't stop winces from escaping them as they tried to imagine the fight that went on here.

'It looks like Reid put up a good fight' Prentiss stated after a long silence.

'Yeah but how did no one hear it. There were no reports of public disturbances' JJ asked while picking up a couple of cushions with her latex gloves and placing them back on the sofa.

'I just finished talking to the neighbours; they were both out between 3 and 5 o'clock. They appear to have solid alibis, and they don't recall hearing any noise coming from this apartment. I'm guessing Reid must have been taken between that time period' Rossi stated as he entered the apartment while placing his black leather notebook back in his breast pocket.

'Well we know that he must have followed us back to the BAU headquarters since he mentioned the fight in his note. He probably is either unemployed or has a job that allows him to travel like a travelling salesman or an estate agent'. Hotch glanced around the apartment again before walking over to the kitchen.

He looked at the glass of water that sat on the counter.

'It looks like the Unsub must have got Reid from behind'.

'Coward' JJ muttered.

'Then it looks like Reid fought back with the first weapon he could lay his hands on' Hotch continued. He bent down on his hunches and carefully picked up a frying pan laying on the floor. Turning it round and looking closer at it, he could see specks of blood and skin clinging to the edge.

Standing up he handed the pan to Rossi.

'Call the CSI lab and have them identify the blood sample'.

'You think the blood might be Reid's?'

'Somehow I doubt it. While our Unsub may have snuck up behind Reid I rather doubt he needed a weapon to take him down'.

'But Hotch, if the Unsub surprised Reid wouldn't that mean he was physically too weak to handle him' questioned JJ.

'Normally I would agree but in this case I'd say no. If the Unsub really was too weak to handle Reid he probably would have had the forethought to bring a weapon in order to knock him out. Despite how he looks, it would still be too difficult to singlehandedly take Reid down without being physically fit to do so'.

The team started to head towards the door Morgan, who had been observing and analysing the scene quietly, spotted the open fire escape. Walking towards it, he stuck his head out and looked out the window.

'Hey Hotch' he called, causing the others to stop. 'You might want to take a look at this'.

Morgan withdrew from the window so that Hotch could glance out of it. Looking down he saw a dark alleyway that led to a busy street.

'This must have been how he got Reid out of the building' Morgan said as Hotch frown seemed to deepen in thought.

'This Unsub is obviously very intelligent so it's safe to believe he must have done this kind of thing before. Also, if he is trying to avoid being spotted then he must have something about him that would make him easily distinguishable, like a scar or something'.

'How about the part of him that's bleeding from where Reid hit him with the frying pan?'

'No, assuming Reid was knocked unconscious, the Unsub could have easily cleaned the wound and wrap himself up. I believe it must be something on his face that would make him stand out in the crowd'.

The team headed out of their missing teammates apartment and back towards the BAU headquarters to consider all the evidence they already had and what they already knew.

* * *

Reid winced and groaned as he slowly swam back to consciousness. Opening his eyes a fraction; he winced as his head was pierced by what felt like a thousand knives and nausea washed over him when he tilted his head.

After a couple of moments of trying to stop himself from dry heaving he managed to open his eyes enough to get a good look at where he was. He drew the conclusion that he was in a basement; there was not a lot of stuff to be seen and majority of it was covered in dusty white sheets. The only source of light streamed in through a window that was covered in filth and grime.

He tried to shift his body and he gasped when the muscles in his shoulders started to scream in agony. Looking up his saw that his arms had been chained above his head to a wooden beam near the ceiling; he could feel blood start to run down his wrists from where the rubbing from the cuffs had chafed the skin and the wounds had opened. His body was pulled so his feet just barely touched the ground, standing on his tiptoes.

'_What happened, how did I get here'_ Reid wondered. Casting his mind back, despite being disoriented he was able to recall the previous days events.

'_Now lets see… we had just finished that case and were heading back to the station. Morgan and I had that fight (_Reid cringed in memory of it) _then I went back to my apartment. I was getting a glass of water when…_' Reid's doe eyes widened as his situation suddenly made sense.

'_I was attacked by an Unsub in my apartment'. _Just then the door to the basement opened and Reid closed his eyes at the stream of light suddenly caused his sensitive head to explode.

When the door had been shut again with a creak and the light once again disappeared, he dared to open his eyes. Standing in front of him was the man that attacked him.

He took in his captor's appearance. He was a white male that looked in his 40s, beefy but a lot of it appeared to be muscle. He had greasy black hair that almost covered steely grey eyes.

But what really caught his eye was the scar that ran from the right hand corner of his mouth and up his cheek. Said scar was suddenly pulled tight as the man's mouth moulded itself into a sickly grin, revealing yellow, rotten teeth.

The man was grinning with what looked to be anticipation as he made his way to Reid.

Reid squirmed and tried to rear back as they man leant over him. He tried not to gag at the man's breath that swept over him as he chuckled.

He tensed as the man opened his mouth.

'Hello sleeping beauty. So nice to see you're awake. It looks like the fun can now begin!'

**So how was that? Was it good? Bad? So awful you wanted to tear your eyes out and blame me for ruining fanfiction for you? (Please dont be true!)**

**Please, Review, Review, Review and hey if you have any ideas of where you would like this story to go then please share them.**

**ChaPow Out!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey so as promised I am updating regularly every Friday. Although if I am honest, I don't think this chapter**** is as good as the others and I think my writing is getting even worse. I am kinda getting a bit of writer's block over where I want this story to go but here is what I want to happen.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds :-(**

Reid tried to hold back the violent shiver that threatened to wash over him when his captor's cold grey eyes focused on him.

The man was leaning against the wall opposite where he was chained, his face lit up with a sickening leer.

"Did you have a nice sleep?" The man's voice was deep and slimy; he drew out the word sleep like he was a snake.

Reid licked his lips nervously while he considered what his response would be. Even held captive, Reid's mind was running at the speed of light; analysing every aspect as the profiler he was.

He didn't want to ask two many questions in case he angered the man but he needed the information if he was going to even consider how he was going to survive.

'_I bet Morgan would know what to do'_ Reid thought dryly. Realizing the man was still waiting for his answer, he asked the most obvious question someone in his position would ask.

"Where am I" Reid asked softly. Satisfied that he finally had an answer, the man chuckled lowly as pulled out a packet of cigarettes from the pocket of his Jeans. Sticking one between his teeth, he lit a match and lit the cancer stick, holding a hand up to protect the flame.

Snuffing the match out, he took a long drag before he proceeded to lean forward and invade Reid's personal space.

"Don't you think that question is a bit of a cliché? What's next, who are you? What do you want with me? _Please don't hurt me!" _The man put on a mocking high pitched voice for the last part, holding his hands up in mock defence before giving out a hearty bellow at his obvious mockery of kidnap victims.

Reid remained silent; the only sign of his discomfort the shifting of his hands in his cuffs. The silence continued for another minute before Reid once again found his voice.

"I'd hate to be a cliché but I really do not know who you are? We didn't get to exchange names during our first… meeting."

The man smirked and took another puff of his cigarette which he blew in Reid's face.

"Since we are going to be here a while, I don't see the harm in telling you my name. It's Liam… Liam Harvey."

"Why am I here… Mr Harvey?"

"Oh God, don't call me that. You make me sound like a teacher. Just call me Liam. Anyway back to your question, you are here to be my model."

Reid blinked in surprise. Of all the horrible responses that had been swirling in his mind, this was the last thing he expected.

"Models?"

"Yes, you see all my previous models have left me… sad really. I was just getting to like the last one, she had such fire." His eyes held such sadness but then they brightened as a happy grin spread upon his face at an alarming speed.

"But it doesn't matter, I found you instead. And you are perfect. The fear in your eyes… it's beautiful!"

The sudden change in mood set Reid's nerves on edge.

'_Great, that's just what I need. An Unsub that switches moods faster than Garcia_'. However a greater question was weighing on Reid's mind; one that made Reid fear for his life even more than before.

"…So… ha-ha-have you done this before?" Liam turned round sharply and Reid flinched at the steely look in his eye.

"Like I said, all my other models have left me. But I always have a piece of them with me." Reid turned green, feeling nauseous at the idea that this man's previous victims were missing a limb in whatever grave Liam had given them.

He could only assume that Liam had dug them a grave; the BAU would have been informed if a mass dump sight of bodies had been found and they would have profiled this Unsub a long time ago.

Liam saw Reid's green face and laughed.

"Don't worry its nothing like that. I am an artist." Suddenly he got a look on his face, a sudden realisation, almost as if he was remembering something.

He quickly turned around and disappeared out of Reid's vision. Reid heard a shuffling and the sound of something scraping across the floor.

When Liam returned he was carrying several canvases in his hand. He set them down in front of Reid and looked up at Reid with an expectant grin on his face.

"Well what do you think?"

Reid felt a horror and the urge to throw up return to him as he took in Liam's work of art. The man had talent; he did talented brush strokes and all the colours were blended in perfectly so that Reid could make out what the canvas was.

The horror came from the actual content of the canvases. On one canvas was a grotesque male human body shackled to the chair. His body had been painted with murky colours; brown, black, ivory green and specks of metallic red. The body was arched unnaturally, but what scared Reid the most was the man's painted face.

His mouth was opened wide in what Reid could imagine had been a scream of pure agony, the man's eyes bulging and broken.

Reid gasped as he tried to get away from the painted horror, tugging desperately at his bonds as he tried to get away from the fate that was painted before them.

The next canvas had a girl in it; she was stuck in a medieval box that most likely had spikes in it, her hands drawn like claws as she clawed against the window of the box. Her hair was dishevelled and fell in front of her eyes which showed only desperation and pure insanity.

Reid had never felt much emotion when gazing at art; he had told Lila Archer the same thing when he first met her at a high school class mate's gallery.

But seeing these paintings elicited a fear deep within his heart, a coldness that sent its clammy hand up to grip his lungs and squeezing all the air out of them.

He closed his eyes against the horror and turned his head to the floor as he tried to keep whatever hold he had left of his level head.

He heard a chuckle above him; obviously his reaction had been exactly what Liam wanted and expected it to be.

"Beautiful isn't it. The agony in their eyes, the panic… they begged for hours for me to let them go. But I couldn't let my gorgeous models go. I love the mayhem, the anarchy, their pain and suffering… it excites me" he breathed. So lost in the feeling he was describing, that he closed his eyes and ran his tongue over his lips as if he could taste the fear.

"You're sick" Reid said suddenly without thinking.

Quick as a flash, Liam opened his eyes and glared dangerously at the young agent. His strode stiffly over to him and back-handed him harshly. Reid gasped in pain and tried to catch his breath.

"You have no idea who I am and what I can do" Liam hissed. "I would think twice before making such comments to me again."

"I'm sorry… p-p-please, I'm sorry I won't say it again" Reid gasped out, cringing when Liam moved his hand down.

"Good."

Liam turned his back to Reid and started to fiddle with something he had hidden beneath all the canvases.

"Now it's your turn to join them, and become one of my works of art" Liam husked and he turned back to face Reid.

Reid eyes widened at the object he held in his hands, his body quaking and a cold sweat breaking out on his forehead in despair.

**:0... Drammmmma! Anyway, tell me what you think and anything that you might want to happen because to be honest I am completely stuck on what is gonna happen next... What do you want the weapon to be and should I include the team in the next chapter?**

**Remember: Please Revvvviiieeeww x**

**ChaPow Out!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey Guys, I know that I am late updating so, as promised, I will be updating two chapters to make up for the late one. So that is this chapter and I will be posting one tomorrow as well. So I have had a couple of people messaging me about what they might have wanted to happen to Reid and I thank each and everyone of you who has made a suggestion. If your suggestion has been used you will be mentioned and all the credit for any ideas I have used will go to you. So please keep making them guys.**

**Anyway in this chapter I tried to draw out the torture and create a bit of suspense and drama. SO here you go.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own criminal minds (Goes and cries in a dark room surrounded by pictures of Reid and Morgan) XD**

Liam stood there fiddling with the object in his hands, fingering it lovingly. He ran his hand over the brown leather and slowly curled it round his hand before he pulled it taunt, a cracking noise that broke through the silence.

Reid, who had closed his eyes in an attempt to calm himself, flinched violently at the noise and his cuffs rattled as he began tugging at them again.

Liam's beady eyes were watching Reid carefully as he stalked round his victim in a circle. He took in how Reid's muscles twitched beneath his shirt, his bony arms visibly shaking from a combination of fear and the exertion of holding his arms above him head.

He cocked his head curiously; there was something different about this one. All the other victims had already started to beg at this point, crying in fear and hysteria before the torture had even begun.

But this one… he obviously felt the fear but he didn't beg. He never opened his mouth and uttered any words in an attempt to prevent his suffering; there was no '_you don't have to do this'_ or _'please let me go, I promise I won't tell anyone_'.

If he didn't know any better, he could have sworn that the young man was preparing himself for the torture, the pain ahead. Almost as if he was well aware of the consequences of his entrapment and that there was no way to avoid his fate.

Liam frowned at that thought. This was not what he wanted. He wanted to break his victims, he loved to see them fall apart and go through the motions; first they begged for their lives, talking about their families, their children, even going as far as to ask what his family would think if they saw his doing this.

Next they would threaten him; that was always an amusing sight. Seeing his victims so feisty, so fiery in their threats that they would kill him for his sinful acts, that the police would catch him and even that he would feel God's wrath upon judgement day if he did not release them.

Then comes the last and possibly the most important motion; acceptance and defeat. His victims finally accept their fate and the inevitable ending to their desperate tale. They then resort back to begging, but this time for death.

This was his favourite part, watching them beg for the ending of their lives. He loved the rush he got from the power; knowing that he was able to end their suffering and even restore their dignity. The act of begging for death, in his eyes at least, from ones captor is an attempt at restoring dignity.

It shows that one does not have foolish hope clutched in their hearts; they have finally decided to brave the nothingness that comes from death. To choose to face the void, the unknown; it is a choice that Liam himself has always considered a very brave and and admirable one.

Which is why he loved it when he refused their pleading; he got to choose when they died and how they went. He stripped them of their dignity and reduced them to beings so worthless; their names did not deserve to be remembered by him. They became everyone, and no one. Their individuality was gone and all his victims just became a part of the mould.

The only recognition, the only acknowledgement of their existence would be through the viewing of his art.

'_As it should be'_ Liam mused in satisfaction.

He raised his head to the agents with determination; he would break him. He would have the pitiful young man before him reduced to a sobbing pile of broken bones before he disposed of him.

* * *

Reid could hear the unsub circling him like a predator to his prey. He tensed his body when he sensed the man coming a stop from behind him.

He waited a few minutes but all he heard was silence; he opened and eyes and tried to turn his head to see what was happening behind him when a iron strong hand gripped his face from behind and sharply turned it to face the front again.

He openly gasped in shock at the act, and winced when he felt the man's hot breath next to his ear. He felt the man breathe heavily for a few seconds before his breath hitched, signalling that he was about to say something to this.

"What happens next is going to put a lot of strain of your body Spencer" he heard him whisper, "feel free to scream all you like… in fact, if you don't the pain you feel will be like grazing your knee compared to what you will be getting instead".

He could hear the excitement in his voice and the leer that was undoubtedly stretching his gruesome features. He shuddered in revulsion when he heard the man laughing almost silently and he only relaxed a second when he felt the man's presence leave his personal comfort zone.

But only for a second; cold hands seized the back of his shirt and he felt the sharp edge of a pocket knife cutting his shirt from his body. Soon his material protection was stripped from his body and his chest left exposed to the elements, and the painful torture he was about to receive.

"Ready?"

He tried to relax his body but nothing could prepare him for the pain that overwhelmed him that second later.

He heard a whistling sound slice through the air before its source sliced into his flesh.

The weapon that struck him was a brown whip that Reid knew was used to cause more psychological damage than physical damage.

But that didn't mean he felt any less pain than if it were used for the latter.

It felt like there was flames forcing their way under his flesh; a burning white flash of intense pain ripped his back open and he felt as if his blood was pouring out of his body like a broken dam.

His cracked and parched lips were forced open by the agonising scream that tore its way out of Reid's throat.

If Reid could have seen the wound that marred his back he wouldn't have attributed it to the pain he was currently dealing with.

"That's One" Reid could hear the grin in his captor's voice, "now I want you to count every strike until you lose consciousness or I decide to stop".

Then he heard the whip lashing down on him over the first mark on his back. The pain in his back almost doubled; his vision went white and blurred while his throat ached from the second scream that escaped him.

'_Please, just stop. I can't deal with this…MORGAN HELP ME'_ Reid cried in his mind. The desperation he felt, the pain… had Morgan heard his 'little brother' cry for him, he would have been overcome with so much fury, pain and utter despair he would have broken down into tears.

Absently in the background, Reid could hear Liam laughing heatedly to himself but all he could focus on was getting plenty of air into his lungs so he could gasp out…

"T-t-t-wo."

Liam's laughing stopped abruptly, surprised that the victim was doing as he asked and not begging for him to stop.

Then he smiled in anticipation.

"It seems that you very strong despite your appearance; your mind is stronger than the others. You will be harder to break" Liam pulled the whip back over his shoulder, "oh but I do love a challenge!"

And he brought the whip down on the agents back once more.

**So what did you think? Did I achieve enough suspense? Enough drama?**

**Or did I just add totally boring pieces to the story and do you want me to just always cut straight to the torture... you sadistic people XD**

**Please review, you guys know how much I love to read your comments whether they are good or bad! The more you review the better my stories will hopefully be x**

**ChaPow Out!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey I know that I promised to update on saturday but the devil spawn *coughmysistercough* deleted one of my chapters accidently. SO here it is...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own criminal minds (Sad times)**

The sound of keys being turned in the lock echoed through the empty apartment. The door swung slowly open and a man stood in the doorway. The lack of light cast a shadow onto the young man's face but anyone could see the emotions in his eyes.

Weariness. Sadness. Guilt. Pain.

Morgan stared into the darkness, the void with dead eyes before he flicked the switch tiresomely.

Light now illuminated the bachelor pad; a flat screen TV hung on the wall right next to a bookcase than held little books but plenty of trophies and awards.

A glass table stood in front of the sofa which faced the TV but was close to the kitchen. The kitchen gleamed silver and metal; last nights dinner sat untouched and alone on the kitchen sink.

On the walls, pictures of people, the same people, new people, old people, changing people...

Heading towards the staircase Morgan paused to watch the journey, the story the pictures told.

The first picture; a young boy hanging out with his dad, his mum and two younger sisters. A birthday hat sat askew on the lad's head but his eyes twinkled with laughter as he blew the candles on his cake out.

The next picture; the same family, but without the dad, a little older, changing with age, laughing while in a restaurant. Emotions clear and plain; Subdued happiness, rememberance of the one lost.

The third picture; a young boy, now a young man, in a red graduate gown holding a scroll with a black cap upon his head. His family around him, smiling for the camera, creating new memories leaving behind old ones.

The final picture; unknown people, new people, a team, a family stand together. Laughing, teasing, smiling, Reid, Rossi, JJ, Prentiss, Garcia, Hotch and Morgan stand next to one another while their picture was taken.

Morgan stared at the final picture; their faces, so young, so carefree, so unaware of the future ahead, of the price they pay for their friendship, for each others protection.

JJ's face is laughing happily as she stands with her arm around Prentiss's waist; no knowledge of her future husband or child that is to be her fate.

Prentiss is pointing at Reid, teasing him as Morgan grabs his head in a headlock and ruffles his chestnut curls. She leans back on JJ; she does not yet know of the hardships she has to endure to protect people from the monsters that exist in the world.

Hotch, smiling a rare humorous smile as he watches Rossi's reaction to the mischief going on around them; unprepared for the challenges he and his team will face, personal or otherwise.

Rossi frowns at the childishness that is playing out around him, but a smirk is on the edge of his lips waiting to break free; he doesn't even consider what old cases might be brought back to the surface.

Morgan is grinning widely as he ruffles the hair of the young man in front of him, looking at him with the affection of an older brother; little does he know that a future event will happen that threatens the bonds that he has created.

Garcia is halfway through a pounce onto Morgan's back, her tongue sticking out of her mouth in concentration of her aim as her brothers and sisters laugh at her antics; she could not predict the events that could destroy her faith, her hope and her family.

Reid, looking confused and mildly irritated but somewhat happy to be surrounded by his family; even his genius mind could not control the events that would unfold before him, feelings of mistrust, betrayal and hurt that would run through his heart.

This picture is a testament to time; a snapshot of a moment; a salute to a memory of a much happier time. Everyone in the picture had aged, not physically but emotionally, and changed, not in appearance but in personality.

They had all endured hundreds of cases, seen thousands of broken people who have cursed, cried and mourned the loss of their loved ones.

They would never go back to who they were in those pictures; those people were gone, and new people had taken their place.

Harsher, wiser, more pessimistic people who would rather face the dark truth than hope for an unknown light.

Morgan's eyes dimmed as he took in these pictures; mainly looking at the person in the middle of the final one, the missing brother in these pictures.

He continued walking up to his bedroom and collapsed on his bed upon arrival.

He had never been very interested in philosophy; he believed there was no point considering the questions of the universe, questioning the unknown and just living in the moment, living in what is definite and uncomplicated; reality.

But as he lay on his bed, after an unsuccessful day of trying to find clues, of trying to identify even a hint of the one who was missing, he found himself thinking.

What is the use of time, if we can't go back to a moment of happiness, or go forward to predict an event of despair?

Why do we look for the light, when darkness is more easily found?

Why do we have faith when any moment it could fail us in the wake of reality?

Morgan sighed; all these questions, they sound so complicated but they just struggle to convey what he really wants to say.

Why can't I find him?

* * *

"T-t-twenty t-t-hree". He barely choked the word out, his lungs already struggling to draw in the much needed air.

Reid's throat was sore from his incessant screaming but it was nothing compared to the feeling the ran through his back.

Moving only made it worse, every flinch, every fidget caused the pain to flare like he was standing topless to the flames of hell.

No words could describe the hopelessness that heavies his heart; but he continued to say the number of each strike the whip made on his back.

His body may have been broken, but his mind had not. He strived to stand tall and strong, to face his fate with a clear mind and a determination that would find honor should his death arrive to greet him.

As he resisted the urge to beg for the pain to lessen, he sensed his captors patience had met the end of its rope.

His captor was glaring fiercely, nostrils flaring harshly and he breathed angrily. His model was not behaving; he could not find the inspiration in the desperation, in the agony and in the fear if his model refused to show him any.

Not matter how many times he whipped him, the boy never begged. He cried out in pain and his beautiful scream elicited that feeling in his heart but the boy refused to bow upon his pride and ask for his mercy.

'_How am I supposed to make my art if you refuse to give me what I want' _Liam though angrily.

Lifting the whip up harshly again, he screamed "why won't you beg" and he brought it down on blood splattered ivory skin.

Reid arched and trembled, his mouth open but no sound being able to make it out of his throat. He huddled in on himself and coughed on air as he tried to ride the agonizing pain till it faded into a sting he would not feel if he remained still.

"T-t-twenty F-f-four" he gasped after a slight pause.

He watched as his captor walked around to face him and grabbed his chin roughly, jerking it up so they were looking eye to eye.

"Why do you resist, why do you not beg for mercy. I cannot find the inspiration to paint if I do not have your desperation" Liam hissed, spit flying onto Reid's face and mingling with the sweat that dripped down his forehead.

Slowly, Reid's glazed eyes focused on him and a look entered them that Liam had never seen in any one of his victims before.

Pride.

Reid rasped and heaved for a minute before he answered his captor.

"I h-h-have seen what you people do… you t-tr-y to b-b-reak people through pain and anguish… red-d-duce them to nothing by cru-s-s-hing their minds and their h-h-hope… nothing will stop you… you enjoy this f-f-feeling of power. I w-w-on't be broken because I have something to prove… If I must die, I will not do it by lo-w-w-w-ering my status as a human to you" Reid spoke with conviction and despite his stuttering through the pained fog of his mind he told his captor why he resisted.

He wanted to honor all those who had died at the hands of this man by taking away the one thing the man needed the most; the ability to inflict fear and hopelessness into his victims.

Also, he hoped that by refusing to give in, his captor would keep him alive longer in order to break him, giving his team a chance to find him.

'_But if they don't find me, I want them to be proud of me, to know that I fought till the very end and that I am just as strong as they taught me I should be' _Reid told himself before he willingly fell into the void of unconsciousness.

**So for any of you who didn't understand the first part, Morgan sees the pictures on his wall of him growing up and then the picture of him and his team and thinks about how happy they all look and how back then they never thought that this could happen. Then he starts questioning why he bothers to feel positive and happy after all the things he has seen.**

**SO reviews... if you thought that it was too complicated and hard to understand then please give whatever criticism you feel I should know!**

**ChaPow Out!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey so sorry I haven't updated in a while, I have been feeling really ill the past few days and I know Ive said this before but my work is really piling up. Im probs gonna have to update every other week if I dont want my grades to be in the tiolet. :-( Sorry.**

**OMG I KNOW THIS IS LIKE SO TOTALLY RANDOM BUT I WATCHED THE IMPOSSIBLE THE OTHER DAY... I WAS BAWLING FOR DAYS ITS SO SAD BUT SUCH AN AMAZING FILM...**

**Disclaimer: I dont own criminal minds... but I will in the future MWUHAHAHAHA (EVIL LAUGH)**

Sweat dripped down the wounded man's forehead, mingling with blood and dirt before continuing its journey down the angular face.

Harsh breathing could be faintly heard and the jingle of cuffs as he adjusted his position, hoping to relieve the strain on his tired arms.

Reid stared at a spot on the floor with tired, slightly glazed eyes. He had never been so exhausted in all his life.

It wasn't physical exhaustion that weighed him down but the mental exhaustion that smothered his brain.

Being a genius can do that to a person. Whenever they are hit with a question they cannot answer, unlike other people who might give up looking for it, they can be driven to the brink of madness to answer it.

Now Reid was not naïve enough to believe he knew the answer to everything; he still didn't know the point of the game of soccer or how the female mind works.

But the one thing he always prided himself on knowing is the psychological behaviour of his fellow man.

After all, he did take care of his schizophrenic mother and was able to successfully lie to the teachers of his school all throughout high school. He knew all about body language, how to manipulate it and how to read it.

He knew how to read into what people say, what their handwriting can reveal about their personality and even what their physical appearance can scream about their lives.

But he fails to understand why the very people that is his responsibility to catch can torture and kill other human beings so much like themselves. No matter how much he asked himself this, he can never figure it out.

He knows it isn't an innate thing that drives them… no one is born evil and if it was an inside thing then wouldn't every one be evil?

It could be argued that it could be an environmental thing… but he had seen similar cases where two people have grown up the same way but only one of them has turned into killers. If it was an environmental factor then wouldn't everyone who grew up in a similar childhood all turn into the same thing?

Reid never considered himself to be religious… it wasn't that he didn't believe in it, he just wasn't sure.

But he found himself questioning that if there was a God… how he would feel if he saw us.

Does he feel anger? Sadness? Pity? Disappointment?

Does he ever regret creating the human race? Does he ever consider that maybe the world would be a better place if sometimes we did not have the will to make the terrible decisions that some of us do?

Or does he look at the positive side of his creation? Does he see the love of a mother for her newborn child, or the way a husband may hold his dying wife gently in her last moments?

Does he look at the things we have overcome; War, Segregation, Equality?

Does he feel pride in people who devote their lives for the wellbeing of others be them famous or otherwise.

People like Mother Teresa, Doctors, Police men, people who donate to charity…

Reid was pulled roughly from his thoughts by the sound of the door banging open.

He looked up and saw Liam entering the room, having calmed down from the previous day.

He looked up and smiled at chained boy.

"How are you today" he asked cheerfully, "does your back hurt?"

Reid said nothing in reply but his eyes narrowed slightly. He found it disconcerting that his captor had come down and was chatting to him like he was simply ill, instead of having just had his back ripped to ribbons.

Liam didn't seem to mind the lack of an answer; in fact his smile widened and he chuckled before leaning forward.

"You know, I have to say I'm impressed. Of all my models you are the strongest one I've ever had". He gave Reid an appraising look before he shook his head.

"You definitely didn't look like you would put up much on a fight. I've had strapping young teenagers who were probably destined to become star quarterbacks who broke within the first hour of whipping… but you look like a gust of wind would probably blow you off your feet and into the air like a balloon".

Liam gave a hearty bellow at his rather poor joke while Reid just watched him quietly.

Finally Liam wiped his eyes of tears of laughter before roughly patting Reid on his cheek.

"I'm gonna be popping out for a bit… so just make your self comfy and don't go anywhere" he smiled cheekily and turned to make his way out of the room.

It was only just as he excited through the door that Reid finally spoke up.

"If you think you can break me by taunting me… you're going to have to try harder than that" he rasped out. He kept his voice level, neither raising it nor lowering it and it had the desired effect.

Liam had paused at the door before he turned to look at him.

"So you saw through my act" he asked calmly.

"The moment you walked through the door" Reid answered.

There was silence as they both rethought their opinions of each other. Finally Liam grinned again and turned towards the door.

"I accept your challenge."

The door closed with a slam. Reid sighed and finally allowed himself a small smile. He had finally gotten his captor to acknowledge him as a human being with an intellect that equalled his own. Although Reid knew his intelligence probably far succeeded the Unsub's, he needed him to feel like Reid was challenging him.

Unlike with his other captives, Reid just made the game more interesting.

And if his next plan didn't succeed, it would help to increase the length of his survival. Looking up, Reid gave a slight tug on the rusted hook that his cuffs were hooked through.

Now physics had taught Reid that everything had a breaking point. Put the right amount of strain on something and eventually it would break. The hook was aged and rusty so the breaking point was probably a lot less than what would have been needed had the hook been new.

Preparing himself, he did a quick calculation in his mind and then adjusted his cuffs so the weakest link rested on the cuff.

Then he let his entire body collapse towards the ground; his entire weight was placed on that link and he added tugging and twisting to the strain placed on it.

He stayed like that for at least 10 minutes, his arms straining from the effort but he kept on pulling, kept on dragging down the cuffs until….

CRACK!

The link finally reached its limit and broke. Reid screamed slightly in agony as his sore and weakened body hit the floor hard.

His vision was swimming slightly as he rested his body for a minute. He knew it was imperative that he kept moving but he also knew that he needed to rest to keep his strength up.

Slowly he brought he arms in front of him and gritted his teeth as he tried to push himself up onto his knees. He could feel his arms trembling from the pressure he was exerting and he could not believe how an action, one that was once so effortless, could be so difficult.

Finally on his knees he paused as his head started to pound in protest. Determined eyes on the door he slowly straightened out his body into a standing position. However the moment his back straightened, all his scabs over his healing wounds broke open,

He let out a shocked, breathy gasp as he toppled over again. Lying on his side he scrunched Reid scrunched his eyes up as he tried to ride out the wave of pain.

What seemed like a hour, but what could have been a minute, and he was left in the foetal position on the floor, trying to regain his breath.

'_This is going to be harder than I thought' _Reid thought as he heaved air in and out of his lungs. He lifted his gaze once more to the door that blocked his path.

With hardened eyes, the young agent rolled onto his stomach and began to pull his body along the floor using his forearms in a crawl that all Police, Army and FBI officers are familiar with; the technique often used when doing an agility course underneath a net.

He could feel blood running down his back and each wound throbbing with every movement… but he continued.

He knew that if he wanted to survive he would have to bear with the pain.

Finally he managed to reach the door; twisting the handle, he was honestly shocked to find it swung open easily at his touch.

'_This guy is confident… almost bordering on arrogance and confidence'_.

Now this was the difficult part.

Reid knew he could not climb the stairs on his stomach. He went through the motions as before and managed to make it to his knees much faster than before having created a technique to do so.

Grabbing the railing, he pulled himself up into a standing position, he maintained a slightly hunched position so as to not upset the wounds on his back again; not that he still didn't feel any pain.

Taking one step at a time he slowly made his way up the basement stairs. The effort caused beads of sweat to constantly drip down his face. Once again he was astounded as to how much more difficult it was to do a task he had done all his life.

The pressure, the strain; he felt as if he was trying to push a boulder up a hill. His leg, every time he lifted it, felt like it was getting heavier with every step and there was the terrifying moment when he teetered on the edge of the step before regaining his balance.

Needless to say, Reid did not want to think of how his back would feel if he slip and fell back down the stairs, and with his luck, hitting each and every step on his descent.

When he finally reached the top, he felt so much pride at such a little achievement that he let a slightly manic laugh escape him as he collapsed to his knees for a well needed break.

He stayed like that for 10-15 minutes. If anyone saw him, they would be wondering why he was just sitting there when he had the chance to escape.

'_Of course, if anyone did see me, they would probably be wondering what the hell happened to me'_ Reid thought ruefully.

Truth was, the FBI agent knew it was futile to try and escape; with the state he was in, he would barely make it past the front yard before Liam returned.

No! That was why Reid had a much smaller task in mind, but one that could probably make a huge difference.

With determination fuelling his movements once more, he crawled towards what he guessed to be the kitchen, whilst at the same time documenting in his mind the house he was in.

To say he was surprised was an understatement. From the look of the basement he was being kept in, he thought the house was be dirty and broken, looking for all its worth like an abandoned house.

Far from it, the house was well kept and maintained. The walls painted a lovely blue colour with white furniture and a grand clock ticking in the corner. Pictures and even paintings hung in the hallways and a grand white staircase led to the upper floors.

It was every housewife's dream home.

The pictures left little doubt that this was Liam's home; group photos of him and an older man and women standing with their hands clasped proudly on his shoulders.

Presumable these were Liam's parents; they looked every bit the part of a rich family.

Questions started to circulate in Reid's mind as he pushed the kitchen door open, leaving a bloody stain on its white paint. Reid winced slightly; despite the fact that this was the house of the man who tortured him and he wanted nothing more than to escape from this hell, the neat freak in his was now screaming to clean it up.

Ignoring the urge he let out a yell of relief when he saw a phone on the wall, just as he hoped there would be. Limping towards it using the wall as support and leaving a smear of blood that had his inner neat freak nearly foaming at the mouth, he quickly pulled the phone out of its holder and typed in a number with clumsy hands.

After 3 attempts he finally got it right and he held the phone to his ear whilst wishing the owner to pick up.

He had never felt so much happiness when a tired and irritated voice answered with a deep, "_What?"_

"Morgan?" he whimpered. The tone of Morgan's voice changed instantly.

"_Reid? Is that you? Oh My God are you alright?" _there was crackling sound that he guessed was Morgan covering the receiver, but he still heard the '_Guys get over here, its Reid', "Hey Pretty Boy, where are you?"_

"I don't know my location but looking out the window I can see a long field that eventually leads to what looks like a graveyard".

"_Okay, Reid stay with me… do you know who took you"._

"Yes his name is Liam Harvey, he is a white male, in his 40s I think, w-w-w-ith grey eyes and a distinguishable scar from his cheek to his mouth" he said quickly and urgently.

He suddenly felt fear strike his heart like an ice pick when his ears picked up the sound of wheels over gravel.

Liam was home!

"_Reid listen to me man, about what I sai- " _

"Morgan you have to listen carefully" Reid whispered, cutting Morgan off mid-sentence, "Liam's back and I don't have much time. This guy… this isn't the first time he has done something like this… he calls us- I mean his victims his models so he clearly thinks of himself as an artist of some sort so look for any paintings he might have sold on the internet of people being tortured or…"

"HEY."

Reid whipped around to see Liam glaring at him from the front door, his teeth set in an angry snarl. With his scar stretched he looked every inch the demon he was.

Reid glared back defiantly and continued giving information to Morgan as quick as he could as Liam gave a terrifying bellow and charged at him.

"Morgan he doesn't care about Victimology so look for people missing of any ages and any size, colour, religion, gender and check for those victims whose bodies haven't been found…" Reid choked of as a powerful punch sent him tumbling to the ground gasping in pain.

He could hear Morgan faintly screaming through the phone before Liam ripped the phone line out of the wall, effectively cutting the connection.

Breathing hard, Liam stood over the young man on the floor.

Looking up at his captor Reid gave him a victorious smile before a kick to the head knocked him unconscious again.

**So once again, I tried to draw out the emotions and descriptions of this scene of Reid's escape attempt... did I succeed?**

**Please review and give ideas... it helps me write better and update quicker XD**

**ChaPow Out!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey Guys, [Cautiously approaches fans with a shield and a sieve on my head as a helmet], I know Ive been away from a long time but it really wasnt my fault. I mean, there is something really stupid called life which says that apparently i have to go to school and learn stuff and do these exam thingys so i can get this thing could a job which will apparently help me to live a bit longer... **

**Im sorry I havent updated in a while [licks lips nervously] but i have been working for ages to give you my longest chapter yet and hopefully my best one so i hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I Own Nothing! Sad Times :'(**

The sound of pacing and furious mutterings greeted Reid on his resurface back to consciousness. Slowly he opened his eyes inch by inch and watched as his blurred vision came in and out of focus. He struggled to focus his attention on the figure before him.

Harvey was walking back and forth in an angry rhythm, arms crossed, and he appeared to be cursing to himself; he occasionally turned his head and glared at Reid out of his steely eyes, as if he were a caged animal who disobeyed. This wasn't too far off in Reid's eyes.

Finally, when his vision cleared back to normal and as Reid found his bearings he began to notice what position he was in. This time he was sat on a hard wooden chair with his arms tied down to the armrests and his feet tied to the legs of the chair.

Straightening up in the chair he shifted slightly, trying to remove the soreness in his backside caused by the hard surface. This movement had the man's attention on him in an instant and he watched cautiously as the man unfolded his arms and slowly approached his prison.

Harvey had an unreadable look on his face as he leant down and placed his hands over the young captive's bound arms. His eyes flitted around Reid's face before returning straight back to bore into his hazel eyes.

Unsurprisingly, Harvey found that those eyes glared back.

Silence reined over the two as they sized each other up, an unspoken challenge which both were determined to win. The challenge to see who had the more power; whether Harvey had the power of dominance or if Reid had more will power to resist.

After a couple of minutes, Harvey smirked and huffed before straightening up and turning his back on Reid.

"You really are one difficult bastard, aren't ya kid!"

Reid snorted at Harvey's back in response to the statement.

"You didn't really expect me to just roll over and behave did you? I thought you liked a challenge?"

Harvey barked a laugh and turned his head so he could see the young man out of the corner of his eye.

"So did I… apparently I underestimated you. You seemed so weak in the beginning", Reid frowned at the insult and Harvey grinned at the action, "but now I can see that you will be my most challenging model yet".

Reid couldn't help but feel pride at that and he found himself wearing a smug look towards the other man. To his surprise, he found that his captor didn't get angry at the arrogant expression; rather he looked curious.

The man began to walk round and round the chair, trailing his fingers along the back of it each time. Reid refused to follow him with his eyes, and stayed facing the front proudly with his smile now removed from his face and fierce awareness replacing it. He refused to flinch when he felt the 'demon' behind him stop and lean down to whisper in his ear.

"You know, I've been wondering… why you have so little fear. You couldn't possibly be thinking that your getting out of here…. Are you?"

Reid remained silent.

Harvey chuckled. "Is it because you're not afraid of death?"

Reid remained silent.

"No… that's not it. Everyone's afraid of death, even me and I control life and death. I'm like the grim reaper in that aspect". Harvey's eyes traced the Agents calm form; His mouth lifted in a one sided smile that stretched his gruesome scar to its limits. He was about to break this agents façade.

"I was quiet impressed with that little escapade of yours. Though it begs the question", Harvey had circled back round to bring himself eye to eye with his captive, "why did you not escape?"

Reid stared back defiantly and replied, "Because I knew it would be no use. You've shredded my back to the point I found it impossible to move so I gave myself a small goal, one that no doubt has caused you a great inconvenience."

"Indeed it did. It was clever though… calling your friends like that. Now we have no choice but to… vacate the premises as it were."

"It doesn't matter where we go, my team will find me. Garcia will track you down so fast you won't get to enjoy the scenery before you're behind bars" Reid spat. Harvey's eyes glinted in satisfaction at getting a rise out of the young genius and inwardly Reid cursed himself.

'_So much for ignoring his taunts_' he thought bitterly. Quickly, he schooled his features back under his mask of indifference. This did not go unnoticed.

"It appears I have gotten off topic…", Harvey made an act of lifting his eyes to the ceiling as if searching for his original point before snapping his fingers, "that's right, I was currently wondering why you show no fear."

Once again, he placed himself deliberately in Reid's vision. After his last outburst Reid was determined not to show any recognition of the man before him.

'_If I don't acknowledge him then he can't draw the power or the confidence that fuels him'._

So caught up in his thoughts, he was internally startled when rough fingers curled around his jaw and jerked him up so his eyes stared into another pair of eyes. Outwardly he showed no appearance of being affected by the action.

"You know, I think I figured it out… why you seem so comfort… well, maybe comfortable would be an inappropriate term considering the situation".

'_You think',_ Reid thought incredulously.

"Why it is that you seem so… prepared, I'd say was the right word… for the situation you are currently in".

Reid was back to his old routine of silence.

"You see I did some research on you", this, Harvey saw, ignited a flicker of response in the agents blank eyes, "and I found something interesting."

At this Reid started to tense.

'_Does he know… could he have read about…? NO it's impossible, those files were sealed, no one should have access to them…'_, so distracted by his internal debate, Reid failed to notice Harvey had released his chin and moved behind him.

Harvey lowered his face till his mouth was level with Reid's ear.

In a low voice he continued, "And I realised why you have no fear. It's because you have been in a situation like this before!"

Reid began to react to this; his eyes began widened with panic sparking in them; his breathing sped up and he began to clench the muscles in his arms and strain them against the ropes in his panic.

Harvey saw all these signs and licked his lips in anticipation, his own breathing speeding up in his excitement. Calming himself down he prepared to push the agent over the proverbial cliff and into the gulf of pure fear.

Lowering his voice to a whisper he said,

"Does the name Tobias Hankel ring any bells?"

Reid's heart stopped.

* * *

"Alright my lovelies, gather round the goddess of all knowledge and lets see if we can't find this son of a bitch".

The team were gathered in Garcia's lair, all squashed in rather uncomfortably due to the little room there was. No one bothered to complain though; they were in a hell of a lot better kind of situation than Reid was. Compared to that, they were in paradise.

"Right so what was Creepy's name again" Garcia asked, pausing in her typing to look at her superior.

"Reid said his name was Liam Harvey, a white male whom he estimated to be in his 40s with grey eyes and a scar running up the side of his face" Morgan piped up from behind Garcia.

Garcia hummed in acknowledgment and began typing at startling speeds.

"Can we be sure that's even his real name?" JJ asked.

"From what we can tell, this man appears to be confident to the point of arrogance. He probably didn't consider the possibility of any of his victims escaping or finding a way to contact the police with his name" Hotch replied without taking his eyes off of the numerous monitors in front of him.

"Did Reid mention anything about his MO, his signature?" Rossi asked, turning to Morgan.

"Well, before Reid was cut off, he mentioned something about Harvey being an artist I think…" Morgan swallowed roughly before continuing, "… I think that maybe he paints his victims".

Garcia made a noise that sounded like a strangled sob, before sitting roughly upright in her chair and typing even more furiously. Prentiss and JJ both averted their eyes angrily to the floor while Rossi crossed his arms with a weary sigh. Hotch's expression barely changed, but again, anyone that knew him well could see the hardening of his eyes.

"Ive found him!" Garcia cried, startling everyone out of their sombre thoughts. Instantly, they all crowded forwards.

"Liam Harvey aged 42, born 23rd august 1970. Son of Melissa and James Harvey, he was orphaned and sent into care at the age of 12 when his parents died in a car crash. Reports had said that he was a victim of severe child abuse, the doctors having found evidence of severe malnourishment, bruises and wounds that they identified from a number of weapons such as knives and belts upon admittance to the hospital after the accident" Prentiss recited from the screen in front of them.

"Apparently, when questioned about the accident, Harvey admitted to being subjected to this abuse because his father was a drunk and didn't like the fact that instead of playing football or wrestling like all the other young boys in their neighbourhood, he wanted to paint instead" Garcia explained.

"Is there anything else about his family, or maybe about what his life was like in the care homes?" Hotch asked.

"Well…", Garcia continued to search before letting out a soft exclamation at having found something, "he went missing from his 11th care home in 6 years after his foster father beat him with a belt. The foster parents were arrested by police but social services never found Harvey".

"Well there's your stressor" Rossi stated from the back.

"Anything else?" Hotch inquired.

Garcia nodded. "Since Harvey was never found, the foster parents were released on lack of substantial evidence. 3 weeks later they were found dead in their house, bullet to the head. The house was ransacked and in such a state that the police put it down to a robbery gone wrong."

"Foster parents beat an 18yr old boy with a previous history of child abuse, get released on a technicality and then found a couple of week's later dead in their house. It seems too much to be a coincidence" Rossi stated.

"Here's a picture of him". Looking at the screen, they saw an image of a moody teenager glaring at the camera, with grey eyes and a large scar on his cheek.

"This is definitely our guy" JJ mumbled.

"I had a quick search for missing person's reports. On some of them, witnesses say they saw a middle aged man with aggressive grey eyes or a frightening scar hanging around the area where the victims went missing. Reports also say that on the night of the foster parent's death that a few of them saw a hooded figure hanging around the house and that a couple of them thought they saw a scar on the person's face".

"Why didn't the police look into it?" Hotch inquired.

"The witnesses who saw it admitted to being intoxicated at the time and that they couldn't be sure if what they saw was real, so the police passed the incident off with their robbery theory" Garcia replied.

"We can probably assume then that the foster parents were Harvey's first victims" Hotch said. "Garcia, Reid said something about paintings being sold of Harvey's victims."

"I'll get right on it".

"If we can track down the paintings and find a return address then maybe that's where the Unsub took Reid" Hotch explained to JJ and Prentiss while Rossi and Morgan nodded their heads in understanding.

"Ok I think I found one". Clicking on a link the team watched as the picture loaded bit by bit and they all had to resist the urge to throw up. The picture was of two people lying on the floor facing each other; it almost looked like a romantic portrait except for the unmistakable bullet wounds painted in their forehead and the red paint splayed out underneath their bodies, obviously symbolising the blood emptying the foster parent's bodies.

"Who the hell would buy something like this" Garcia whispered in horror, closing her eyes while she held a hand to her mouth to prevent herself from retching.

"There are a lot of sick puppies out there mama. Don't focus on the picture, just see if you can find a return address or maybe a billing address" Morgan replied quietly while laying a comforting hand on her shoulder.

Garcia nodded, took a shaky breath before slowly opening her eyes. She leaned forward and began searching again. After a tense silence filled with the sound of Garcia's fingers racing over the keyboard keys, she spoke.

"Ive found a return address. It appears to be the home where Harvey lived with his parents" she told the team shakily.

"Alright good work Garcia", quickly jotting down the address, Hotch turned to the rest of the team, "the house is a good 3 hours drive from here. I want everyone suited up in bullet-proof vests, the SWAT teams informed and ready to move out in 10 minutes" Hotch ordered. He left the room briskly with the team hurrying after him one by one.

Morgan being the last to follow paused at the sound of Garcia's tearful voice calling his name. Turning around he saw her standing before him with silent tears rolling down her cheeks and chin. Quickly he enfolded her in a gentle hug.

"Don't worry baby girl, we will bring pretty boy home ok" he whispered soothingly. Feeling Garcia nod against his breast, he placed a kiss against her forehead before exciting the room.

'_Don't worry Reid, we're coming'_.

* * *

'_Breathe… you have to breathe…!'_ His breath, however, remained locked in his throat. His muscles remained clenched, so tightly that they caused a slight tremor to emit from his body.

Reid's gaze was subjected firmly on the wall in front of him but his eyes went unseeing. What he did see was the images of an all too familiar nightmare; of a wooden shack, the smell of burning fish meat intended to keep the devil away and the light glinting off of a needle as it headed in the direction of a bulging vein standing out against the pale skin of his inner arm.

He jumped as he was brought harshly out of his nightmare and back into his nightmare of reality by a sharp sting on his cheek. Crying out against the pain, he looked up to see the cause of his panic attack to be hunched over him with his hand raised no doubt from the powerful backhand he had just dealt.

"Welcome back to earth sunshine" he said cheekily, with a wink for an added creepy effect.

Reid felt his breath quicken again and he looked around the room wildly for an escape, tugging furiously against his bindings. Long gone was the confident agent who refused to be broken; in his place remained a scared, 27 year old genius just praying for an escape.

Reid barely survived through his ordeal with Tobias Hankel and he knew if he had to go through it again that his mind would be broken beyond repair this time around.

Harvey chuckled at the animalistic fear in the boy's eyes. Yes. This was it. Here was the feeling of elation that he had been struggling to ignite ever since he had laid eyes on the boy. The boy had held out for such a long time; an admirable amount of time. He held respect for the kid and he knew that he would probably never encounter such a challenge again.

But he was not yet ready to work his magic. Now that he knew the trigger, he had to pull it until it broke, until the boy broke and gave him the inspiration to make his most inspiring art yet.

"Do you know who my parents were, Agent Reid?"

Reid's bloodshot eyes, wild with untameable fear, suddenly focused in on Harvey in obvious confusion. Obviously wondering at the relevance of the unexpectedly random question.

"Melissa and James Harvey, respected and well-rounded figures of society. My father was a professor of English literature while my mother came from a respectfully wealthy family. They weren't celebrities but they were admired among the society of the neighbourhood. Everybody liked them ", Harvey's voice was light and soft, and like he was lost in a memory and his eyes stared at the wall ahead of him, his head tilted slightly as if watching a movie. But then his voice gained a dark, rough edge and it was like steel shutters had slammed shut over his eyes, "but no one knew of the abuse they gave to their only son, the shame of the family".

Harvey jumped up suddenly from where he had been perched on a table over in the corner of the room. The sudden movement sent a spike of fear through Reid's heart and he swore he could hear his heart beating in his head. He watched, trembling as the animal before him began to pace, movements getting more irregular the angrier he got as he ranted.

"They pitied my parents. The neighbours, the teachers, the elders… pitied them for having such a disappointment of a son. '_Such wonderful people, it's a shame their son turned out to be so… different'_ they used to whisper. Just because I was different. Because I didn't want to play football with the other boys or any other sport for that matter. Because I wanted to paint instead. MY FATHER SAW IT AS A FUCKING WEAKNESS" Harvey grabbed the arms of Reid's chair and leaned so their faces were inches away. Reid was sprayed with spittle as Harvey more or less roared the words in his face.

He closed his eyes in fear and whimpered, trying to draw his body in to make himself seem as small as possible. In the back of his mind a familiar scene was brought up, and instead he saw Morgan instead of Harvey in front of him, screaming in his face.

Harvey had straightened up; not noticing the inner turmoil whirling inside of his captive, he carried on working himself into frenzy.

"THAT DESPICABLE MAN… NOT A FIGURE OF SOCIETY BUT A COWARD. SO ASHAMED THAT I ENJOYED PAINTING INSTEAD OF MANLY ACTIVITIES, HE RESORTED TO TRYING TO BEAT THIS WEAKNESS OUT OF ME", suddenly he grinned sadistically and drew in a shaky breath and wetting his lips in his excitement, "BUT I GOT HIM BACK. WHEN WE WERE TAKING THAT DRIVE, HE TURNED AROUND AND STARTED YELLING AT ME. MY MOTHER DIDN'T DO ANYTHING TO STOP HIM, JUST LOOKED AT ME WITH THOSE COLD HEARTLESS EYES. I COULD SEE SHE AGREED WITH HIM. MY OWN MOTHER. I HAD PLANNED THIS FOR A LONG TIME. WHEN HE TURNED AROUND AND LOOKED AT ME I JAMMED A KNIFE STRAIGHT INTO THE BASTARDS EYE".

He let loose a wild, manic laugh which echoed around the basement they were in. The look in his eyes… Reid was finally seeing the loss of sanity he had been searching for in his unsub. No controlled, sane man could take any kind of pleasure out of the torture this man inflicted on others.

But this… this was on a wider scale than he had ever seen. For the first time since he had been captured he felt the cold hand of fear squeeze his heart until he felt like it was gonna burst.

He began to rock his body even harder, trying to yank of the bindings to the point of dislocating his arms.

As Reid's panic had begun to set in, Harvey's emotional rollercoaster had come to an end. Smoothing a hand over his hair; he looked calmly over at his hyperventilating captive. Walking over to him he took his chin into a strong grip, ignoring his attempts to jerk his face away.

"Do you know why I told you this?" Reid didn't answer; too busy trying to back away.

"So you know how this all got started. After I killed my parents, I got sent into the system, with each foster home being worse than the last. In my last one I got given the mirror image of my father as a foster father. So I killed him and his wife… and seeing their blood spread out underneath them like that, with their bodies facing each other", he took a shuddering breath, his eyes glazing over, "I found the inspiration to paint. And so I did. And it was magnificent. A work of art. Better than anything else I had ever painted before.

Harvey gently swept back the brown chestnut hair from the agent's face which was drenched in sweat from his panic attack.

"For years I have been trying to attempt to recreate a masterpiece of that magnitude. Ive come close but never have I succeeded. Until you. And for that, I thank you from the bottom of my heart."

Getting up, Harvey walked over to the table in the corner and fiddled with something. Reid not paying attention, too busy with trying to control his breathing, didn't notice what Harvey had until it was too late.

"Time to sleep Princess! When you wake up, I have a surprise that I'm sure we shall both enjoy" he whispered and Reid felt a cloth cover his mouth and nose, and a sickly sweet smell invaded his senses to lull him into the darkness.

* * *

The door opened with a bang and bounced off the wall from the force of the kick that opened it.

"REID" Morgan yelled as the team swarmed the place with the SWAT members close behind them. They went in all directions but Morgan followed his gut instinct and went to the basement. There, he felt his heart sank.

Evidence of Reid's presence remained but Reid didn't.

"We're too late" JJ whispered brokenly, lowering her gun at the sight of a wooden chair with specks of blood colouring it, with the restraints still wrapped around the arms of it.

Hotch and Rossi walked forward slowly, analysing the chair and yet feeling like they had suddenly aged 50 years from the sagging feeling of despair that ravaged their hearts.

Prentiss was busy trying to compartmentalise her thoughts and feelings but even she couldn't cut out the feeling of hopelessness that rested on her shoulder like an iron weight, causing her to stagger at the sight in front of her.

But it was Morgan that first caught a glimpse of Reid's hell as he turned around to bear witness to a sight so awful he felt like someone had torn his heart right out of his chest.

"Oh My God" he whispered in horror.

* * *

Reid slowly swam through the fogginess in his mind back to consciousness. He felt a slight dizziness and heaviness that made him sick to his stomach.

He kept his eyes closed, trying to keep down the urge to retch. A voice pierced through his foggy veil.

"Rise and shine sleeping beauty."

Opening his eyes, a sight so horrifying greeted him that his racing heart felt like it might give out at any second.

Wooden walls surrounded him. His arms chained in front of him to a chair. The smell of rotting fish poisoning the air. A video camera poised in front of him on a tripod with what seemed like a thousand monitors behind it. On those monitors he saw the faces of his team; standing in the exact room he was in only a couple of hours earlier staring out at him in horror. Then his gaze shifted as Harvey shifted deliberately into his view, grinning like a kid that had just given his parents the best gift for Christmas.

"Well? What do you think?"

His answer was a piercing scream that could be heard over acres of woods, that held all the pain, fear and desperation of a thousand souls.

**... So what do you think? Does it make up for the wait? And don't worry, Reid might seem broken, but he's gonna make you proud!**

**Please review and remember that constructive criticism helps me write. If you have any problems with anything then please let me know!**

**Oh and your praise makes me blush happily X)**

**ChaPow Out!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey I managed to update a bit quicker this time... maybe not as quickly as you lot would have liked but I'll admit that I had a bit of trouble with the beginning, I mean I have no idea how i would carry on the next chapter from the very dramatic cliffhanger I left last time. But I hope this chapter is to your satisfaction. now i understand that maybe you might find this chapter a little confusing at the end, if you get it, kudos to you, if you dont, dont be ashamed because obviously its my fault and i didnt quite get the scene i was trying to create across. Either way, for those who don't get it, I will put a little note at the end explaining what i meant to do with it x**

**Thanks for everyone who reviewed, even any negative ones. Also for whoever said that you go to Juvie for killing your parents, i know that but the police dont suspect Harvey of having killed his parents. Sorry if i confused you and i hope that i cleared that up for you. And a special thanks for all those reviewers who have been with me since the beginning of this story... you know who you are XD**

**Anyway, on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds, or Great Expectations :(**

Harvey turned away from his heaving, gasping, damn near hyperventilating victim to survey his tools. He could hear the agents from the monitor trying to get the attention of their colleague, with no success of course.

"_Reid can you hear us-"_

"_Calm down kid-"_

_Sob. "Reid honey, please look at us-"_

"_I can't do this-"_

"_Reid stay strong now-"_

"_Come on pretty boy, you can beat him-"_

The last one came from a one Agent Morgan. It both amazed and satisfied Harvey to hear the pure desperation in the agent's voice; the panic, the despair… anyone would think that he were the one strapped down to a chair in the middle of no where with a raging psychopath ready to chop them into little pieces.

Ah! But it delighted him so that he was able to cause this much misery without even having to physically torture them all.

'_Maybe I should do this more often' _he wondered to himself, tilting his head in speculation. '_By showing his team what I'm going to do to their precious agent, maybe their distress will increase that feeling of euphoria and my paintings will be even better than it was before. I'll be destroying 7 people for the price of 1. Wow, maybe I really am a God'._

With that sickly thought in mind, a sickly leer lurched across his face and his eyes glowed in the bask of the raging fire burning the fish guts in the corner, throwing shadows on his face and giving him the demonic image that so rightfully belonged to him.

He had done his research, and had followed the setting to the cabin to a T. He knew that it was the only way to break the defences put up around the agents mind, and only once they were broken could he set about fully breaking in both body and spirit.

Running his hand across the objects in from of him, all equally spaced apart, he hissed at the feeling of the smooth metals, the harsh edges and the fabric grips. It sent a rush of adrenaline through his body, and he closed his eyes to bask in it.

He was taking his time choosing his tool; after all the agent wasn't going anywhere, and no doubt the wait was causing more anxiety to well up inside him. He picked up the whip that he used first and lovingly rubbed his cheek with the leather.

It was normally his favourite weapon; it was the weapon that broke the captives, had them begging, pleading, screaming for their lives. There was no routine to his method. He would generally pick whichever tool he felt like using and then continue through his supply until he had enough inspiration to paint. But 9 times out of 10, it was the whip that gave him that inspiration.

That's why he was so surprised when his victim refused to give up upon being whipped, even starting to count how many times he whipped him. Maybe that's why he started with the whip; he rarely began with it, all too aware that if he did, the fun would be over too quickly. Maybe, sublimely, he knew that this one was going to be much more of a challenge than the others.

Mulling over that thought in his mind, Harvey pulled the whip taunt, enjoying the snapping sound when he heard a brief cry. Looking over his shoulder at the kid, he repeated the action, grinning when he saw him flinch and attempt to pull his legs into his body and curl up into a ball like a flea.

Because that's all he was to him, a flea; that's what all his victims where to him. At first he thought that maybe this one was a little bit more than a flea; maybe he could upgrade him to that of an ant. Either way, he would still be something that could be stepped on but an ant can carry 10 times its own body weight. It seemed to fit perfectly, as from what he could tell this agent had to deal with 10 times the amount that most people had to deal with in a lifetime.

But watching the agent's quaking body and hearing him whimper, he sighed, shaking his head with a grin.

He was still just a flea.

Finally having decided on his weapon, he picked it up and made his way over to the agent.

"_Hey, you leave him alone-"_

"_Back away from my agent-"_

"_Leave the poor kid alone-"_

"_Please don't hurt Spence-"_

"_Oh, my poor baby-"_

"_If you do anything to hurt him you fucking bastard, I swear to God-"_

Harvey felt irritation spark in him as he turned to frown at the monitor screens, a frown marring his face. He could hear their voices mingling with each other as they shouted warnings and profanities at him to _'leave their precious Spencer alone'_.

He walked over and leant down so his face was in view of the video camera.

"Now how am I supposed to concentrate with you making so much racket" he asked mockingly but with an underlying tone of anger that told them how unhappy he was with all their noise. "You see, I was going to keep the sound on so I could hear you express your feelings and opinions on my show", he gave an exaggerated sigh, "but I suppose I'll have to put you on mute for now".

"_Your little show? Why you fucking bastar-"_

"Agent Morgan, may I remind you that your partly the reason why young Mr… Spencer was it? Is in this position. So I kindly ask that you keep your mouth shut" Harvey interrupted smoothly, a bored look on his face.

He heard the agent growl in anger but enjoyed the sudden look of devastation that his words caused. He smirked.

"Thank you" he replied to the silence that befell over the Agent's on the monitor and reaching over to the keypad he pressed a button to turn the sound off.

Satisfied that there would be no interruptions, he picked up his weapon and walked over to Agent Reid, who was no longer whimpering but whose eyes had gone blank and unseeing.

"So, Spencer, are you ready for our next game".

He waited expectantly for a response but the kid remained oblivious to his question. It was almost as if the kid could not see him, but was trapped within his own mind.

Instead of getting angry, he chuckled. He was too excited for this game to feel anger.

"Do you like what ive done with the place" he asked, looking around the room, "I'm quite proud of it if I'm honest with myself. Made sure it was exactly like the previous Cabin, destination and all." His tone of voice was light and carefree, almost as if he were conversing with a friend his opinion on a newly refurbished room.

Seeing the agent still unresponsive, he got bored and pressed a button on his weapon. Blue sparks flew into sight, a buzzing following their entrance and Reid jumped violently at the sound and his eyes instantly zeroed in on the Tazor held in Harvey's right hand.

It was hard not to see the fear in the guy's brown eyes.

"Well that got your attention didn't it" Harvey mumbled. He plastered a cheerful smile on his face. "Why don't we get started shall we."

As he slowly began to descend the Tazor to the young agent's body, he heard his pitiful attempts to plead start up.

"Please, don't do this, I beg you, stop please, please, stop it, no I don't want it, no please stop, stop-"

Glancing at the monitor he could see the agents getting riled up, watching them all scream at the monitor despite no sound being heard, the females with tears running down their cheeks, the males waving their fists in the air trying to resist the urge to punch the monitor.

Finally the Tazor connected with soft skin of the boys stomach, as Harvey listened with increasing glee as the agent's pleas gained volume and became more hysterical.

"W-W-wait a minute, we can talk about this, I'm begging you, no please no-"

He held the Tazor there for a few more seconds, basking in the Agent's panic before he flicked the switch.

Instantly, Reid's body convulsed unnaturally and thousands of volts coursed through his body. An unnatural scream erupted from his mouth as he tried to hollow out his stomach to increase some distance between his body and the object. He writhed in his seat unable to move more than a couple of inches but all the while trying to escape from the torture.

Harvey closed his eyes with a shudder, running his tongue over his lips as he felt that _feeling _run around his body. He kept the Tazor there for a bit longer, before pulling it away, watching in awe as the lanky body in front of him slumped forward in his chair.

A cold sweat had broken out onto his forehead and he was panting hard as if there was a lack of oxygen in the room. And for Reid there was; despite how many breaths he drew, he could not seem to get enough air into his lungs and his head felt ready to explode. His body twitched occasionally from leftover electricity still sparking around his system.

Harvey was also panting slightly, trying to keep a hold of that same orgasmic feeling that had just erupted in him as the agent's scream had erupted from him. It was strong, but not strong enough. No. He had to do better than that to get a certain level of elation for him to paint.

So he tried again, in different places and for different periods of time. He found that certain spots such as the stomach, chest and neck were more vulnerable that the legs and arms. He found that the longer he held the Tazor in one place, the more the agent screamed and that short, sharp sparks increased the desperation of the screams.

One glance at the monitor saw the agent's helpless faces and this also helped to increase the _feeling_. Seeing them cling to each other in their despair; some being unable to look at the screen while others being unable to look away. Two of the women had left the room apparently.

But this also wasn't enough. He paused in his torture, frowning in contemplation as the agent lay almost catatonic in his seat.

'_Why isn't this working'_ Harvey thought to himself angrily, _'what can I do to make it stronger'_. He crossed his arms over his chest and regarded his victim.

Suddenly, a revelation brought a sickening light to his eyes and he snapped his fingers in triumph.

"I'll be right back, don't move" he told Reid, forgetting in his excitement Reid's restrained position.

* * *

Reid managed to open his eyes and struggled to focus his vision. He had the intense urge to throw up and his lungs felt like they were on fire. His throat had the roughness of sandpaper, and there was still the issue of increasing convulsions in his body.

Suddenly, he spluttered as freezing cold water drenched him from head to toe, causing him to let out a slight yelp at the temperature.

He heard his captive muttering and the buzzing of the Tazor start up; he felt his heart stop as he realised what was about to happen.

"NO WAIT, STOP-" his pleading proved useless as Harvey held the Tazor to his shoulder and turned it on full blast.

Fuelled by his soaked body, the electricity scorched through his body, setting every one of his nerves on fire. His body convulsed once more, but more so than any other time as his mouth opened in a silent scream, his abused throat unable to utter a single sound. His vision went white and then he fell into darkness as the pain overwhelmed him.

* * *

Harvey almost fell over from the force of the _feeling _as it surged powerfully through him. His pupils dilated as he let himself be swept along. This was it! This was the _feeling_! Quickly he staggered over to a cupboard in the corner and withdrew his art supplies. Setting them up, he took a hold of his paintbrush and stared at the blank canvas, indecisive about where to start.

Finally, he just closed his eyes and focused on the image the _feeling_ produced. Then he let his hand guide him. So focused in his work he failed to notice that the agent had passed out from the pain. No matter! He had got what he wanted from him. Never before had the feeling been this _powerful_, this _intense_! He sat in this same position for hours, just painting. Occasionally he would open his eyes to check the paint was in the right place or that he was using the right colours, but most of the time he kept his eyes closed.

He could feel his soul, his very being try to cling to that feeling, almost afraid of letting it go.

After many hours had passed, he had finally exhausted himself. Heaving a breath and lowering his aching limbs he regarded his new masterpiece with arrogant eyes. Yes! This was it! Picking up the painting, he held it high in the air as if he could see it better from another angle.

The picture was of a wooden cabin, with the main feature being a man from a side profile, chained to a chair. He wore ripped trousers and no shirt, exposing his chest which were littered with bruises. His body was arched out of the chair, his limbs in unnatural positions and his eyes staring hopelessly at the ceiling.

Harvey wrung his hands in triumph above his head. Oh Yes! This was definitely the best painting he had ever done.

Suddenly he became aware of movement from the monitor. Apparently, while he had been so lost in sensations, the Agents had all snapped into action. Desperately trying to find their missing teammates, they were exhausting all possible options they had.

Harvey shuffled over to the monitor, wiping a disgusting hand over his sweating face as he went.

Pressing a button, he switched on the sound and watched as the only remaining agent in the room paced like a caged animal.

"Hello Agent Morgan". Instantly the Agent turned his attention to him, nand he watched in satisfaction as all the muscles clenched in his body. "Did you enjoy the show" he leered.

"_You God Damn Bastard-"Morgan's_ voice was no louder than a whisper. It was a broken tone that spoke of no hope.

Harvey smiled grimly.

"Yes I'll admit I am quite the bastard, but you have to admit that my new work of art is quite the masterpiece". Heaving the canvas in front of himself, up to the camera, he listened for the moment before he heard the delightful sounds of hurling.

He chuckled. "I'm glad you like it. But now it's time for me to say goodbye."

"_No-"_

He heard Morgan whisper.

"Don't worry, I'm not gonna kill him" he reassured the agent. Looking at his painting again he added, "this piece is so magnificent, I have a feeling that I might be able to squeeze quite a few more out of your young friend".

He looked into the camera one last time. "Now, as the French like to say, _Adieu_".

He switched the camera off.

* * *

Reid looked around the room he was standing in in confusion. Why the hell was he standing in his mother's room in their old house? He could have sworn he was just in a cabin.

Suddenly, memories swarmed his mind and he clutched his head as it burst in pain. He gritted his teeth and tried to wait for the pain to subside.

Suddenly he heard a sigh a swiftly lifted his head to see someone lying on the bed.

"Mom" he whispered. She was wearing her favourite white nightgown, her blonde hair flowing down her shoulders and curling at her chest as she gazed out the window at the morning sun.

The light made her look like one of those angels she was always telling him about.

"Mom" he said a bit louder, trying to gain her attention. However, she remained as she was, not even giving the slightest inclination of having heard him.

He opened his mouth again to call her a little bit louder when…

"Mom?"

… a slightly younger sounding voice beat him to it.

Turning to the doorway of the room, Reid was startled to see a boy of around 10 years of age, wearing thick-rimmed glassed and short brown hair standing there timidly and cautiously.

It was to this call that Diana Reid finally responded, turning her head and smiling warmly at the boy.

"Spencer" she replied, sounding almost surprised to see him standing there.

Reid felt a jolt go through him as he realised that this young boy was supposed to be him many years ago.

He watched in shock as Diana patted the space next to her on the bed invitingly, and as the younger him hurried and scrambled onto the bed to curl up into her side.

"I'm guessing you want me to read to you" Diana asked amusement and love evident in her tone of voice. She chuckled as 10 year old Spencer nodded his head vigorously, his glasses almost falling off his face with the motion.

Diana pulled several books out of the drawer next to the bed, and laid them out one by one.

"Pick one".

Reid watched as his younger self scrunched up his face in thought before gently tapping one.

"Ah, Great Expectations by Charles Dickens! You were always so fond of this book".

Reid wasn't surprised as tears started falling down his face as he watched his mother begin to read to him.

"_My father's family name being Pirrip, and my Christian name Philip-"_

"I remember this now. This wasn't too long after my father left. It was one of those only days when Mom had complete awareness-"

"_-my infant tongue could make of both names nothing longer or more explicit than Pip. So, I called myself Pip, and came to be called Pip-"_

"She was so rarely this calm that I treasured moments like this-"

"_-Mrs Joe Gargery, who married the blacksmith. As I never saw my father or my mother, and never saw any likeness of either of them (for their days were long before the days of photographs), my first fancies regarding what they were like-"_

"But how is any of this possible? What on earth is going on here?"

"Spencer!"

Reid was torn from his thoughts by the sound of Diana calling his name. Looking up he was shocked to find her looking straight at him, smiling as warmly as she did his younger self.

"Mom" he whispered.

"Spencer your smart enough to know this isn't real. My little genius" Diana said, shaking her head in her amusement.

"This is a dream" Reid said in realisation.

"Indeed it is my little one. I am no more than a figment of your imagination".

The bedroom and his younger self was now gone, and Reid was all alone with his mother.

"I don't know what to do mom. I barely got through this nightmare the last time. I don't know how I will cope" Reid whispered as tears now willingly fell down his cheeks.

Diana Reid made 'Shhing' noises as she reached up and cupped her sons face.

"You're my little genius, of course you will figure something out. Just remember to stay strong and think about how many people love you, okay" she whispered gently to him. Gently she kissed his forehead before she began to fade away.

Reid cried out in anguish.

"Please, Mom, don't go. Please don't leave me" he sobbed.

"Don't worry my baby, I'm always with you alright" she said as she began to fade.

"Alright" he whispered back.

Slowly the scene before began to fade as the background of the Cabin swam into view as he opened his tired eyes. Kneeling in front of him was Harvey, grinning hideously and maliciously at him.

"Welcome back to the living" Harvey chuckled.

Reid didn't reply but he didn't need to. His dream had given him his resolve back.

Staring back into the silver eyes of a grinning maniac he had only one thought running through my head.

'_I'm going to bring you down!'_

**So what did you think. I'll be honest i wasnt too sure about the last bit because it seemed much better in my head. For those of you who didnt get it, I was basically trying to make a vision like the ones in the episode of revelations that were caused by Dilaudid. Did I spell that right? But since these ones weren't caused by Dilaudid, i wanted it to be a dream and that Reid got the resolve to stay strong from his mother.**

**Anyway, for those of you readers who also read my Morganville fanfic, you will have already seen this note. For those of you who dont, im gonna repeat it anyway.**

**Basically... I hate my writing.**

**I have all these ideas in my head but i feel that they get ruined when i attempt to write them out. My stories when i read them dont seem to flow like when i read other stories. When i put up a chapter its because im satisfied with it. NOT HAPPY! Satisfied!**

**SO if any of my fellow writers out there know of anyway i can improve my writing, please PM me or leave me a review on how to do it.**

**Thanks for listening to my little rant, oh and reviews make me feel warm and fuzzy inside X)**

**ChaPow Out!**


End file.
